


The Jedi and The Sith

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jedi Finn, Sith Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn is a Jedi, trained to be one since he was a child by the very master Luke himself. As a Palawan he had become friends with Luke's nephew Ben, until one day he betrayed the academy by giving into the dark. Now, years later, a Sith is sent to kill Finn for being the last remaining Jedi. But things don't necessarily go as planned for the Sith.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The leaves swirl around the levitating man in a circular motion. Surrounded by trees with enough space between the branches for the rats of sunlight to draw in from above. His legs are crossed and hands rested on his knees, eyes closed, he is calm and at peace with himself. There he meditates in the forest of D'Qar just a few miles from the Resistance Base. It is the only place where he can find silence in the ruckus of the soldiers pacing around the hangar fixing their ships or preparing for a mission. No one ever rests, it's always fight or training for a fight. Finn feels the energy of stress that transfers between Resistance soldiers and pilots, the anxiety and cold feet before they take off for a mission. Still, they never hesistate to go because it's for a good cause in the end. That's all that matters.

Finn is a soldier working for the Resistance as well. He has been recruited by the General Leia herself after the fall of her brothers Jedi Academy. They were invaded by knights under the orders of a so-called Supreme Leader Snoke. They wanted to wipe out any Jedi or padawan- just like the order did so long ago. Some children were taken, others were killed. Finn was the only survivor, not even Master Luke made it out, he died protecting his padawans. Finn just happens to be the only lucky one to survive. That's why he didn't hesitate to join the Resistance when Leia offered, he wants to avenge those he lost. Avenge his master.

Luke Skywalker found Finn when he was just a boy and took him in, raised him as his own. He was like a father to Finn, the only one he's ever had. He was even gifted the family name of Skywalker. He didn't know that when he'd get it, he'd be the last one left. Other than Leia, it was him who was the only Skywalker that remained. She did have a son, he Ben Solo. He died with the others and although his body was never found, Leia could no longer feel him. She knew he was gone.

Now, Finn meditates in the forest to strengthen his connection with the Force in search of answers. He needs to know where this Snoke is, he's the reason for the many lives taken in the past and present. Finn won't let him continue his spree. He searches through space and time through the Force to look for him. That dark Force that he was taught not to tap into wraps cold around his heart squeezing it tight. He will never let it in knowing what it makes people do. Slaughtering people - children who couldn't even defend themselves. Thinking back only makes him angrier, he blames himself for not doing anything. He wasn't that young when it happened, he could've fought if he wasn't so afraid.

"Dwelling on the past will only provoke you more." A familiar voice tells him.

Finn feels the breeze of the apparition fly through him distracting his focus in the air. He falls onto the dirt, flat on his back. The impact on his tailbone making him yelp in agony. Opening his eyes he sees Luke standing in his Jedi robes, full beard with a smile on his face. Those sparkling blue eyes still glowing in the afterlife. He is only there in spirit, a blue aura illuminating him. He offers his hand to him, the same hand that was robotic back when he was alive. After a slight moment of hesitation Finn takes it. The cold breeze he felt now in his hand, swimming through the blood up his forearm as he's being lifted up by the ghost of his old master. 

"I just wish I could've done something." he pouts dusting himself off. "I could've stopped it..or at least tried."

"Son, you were only a boy. You weren't ready and you couldn't have been, no one saw it coming. There is no going back now. "

Finn knows that, he just hates to admit it. Even after all these years he's still grieving. The trauma hangs over him like a dark cloud trying to wrap its cold hands around his throat. In his mind, the only way to feel better is to go to the source; the person that started it all. "I won't have to because I'm going to make Snoke pay for what he's done. When I find him, he won't be able to hurt anyone else." he promises. "You won't have died for nothing."

"I didn't die for nothing." Luke assures, seeming to get to something. Finn wonders if that is the reason he appeared, to tell him that. He picks up his Resistance jacket from the ground and puts it back on over his sleeveless shirt. Luke looks over his shoulder before looking back at him, something on his mind. "Leia is looking for you in the hangar, you should get to her before she becomes impatient. You know how much she hates to wait."

"Do I." he jokes. He looks at the man who only appears ever so often, mostly when Finn needs him most. Even though Finn doesn't know he needs him. "Will I see you again?" 

"Soon, I am not a part of the path ahead. I will only guide when you need it." Luke promises. "May the Force be with you."

With that, Luke withers away out of thin air. Leaving Finn to make his way back to the base wondering what it is Luke meant by not being apart of the path ahead. He knows that most journeys had to be accompanied by no one but himself. But he isn't on a journey, not yet anyway. He isn't ready to face Snoke just yet, even if he thinks he is. If he does defeat Snoke he'll have to face those who answer to him and that will probably be more challenging than anything else. He can't do it alone that's for sure. But he has plenty of friends who are willing to stand by his side.

Running pass the trees he finally sees a squad of pilots making their way to their X-wings and beyond that, a much larger ship known as the Mullenium Falcon parked away from anything else. Finn knows the ship belongs to Han Solo - Leia's husband, he doesn't usually come around. He's mostly busy doing whatever it is in the galaxy with Chewie. 

"Rose!" Finn calls out to the familiar face who just so happens to walk by.

She pauses at the say of her name turning around with a smile. Rose Tico is a good friend of his, one of the first people he became friends with when he was recruited. She's changed a lot from when they first met, she used to be belittled by everyone else. Seen in the shadow of her sister Paige. Though everyone's job at the Resistance is important, hers seemed useless in the eyes of everyone else. It took her down and made her feel helpless. Finn helped her see that she wasn't doing anything for nothing, he helped her build the courage to prove herself to Leia and ended up getting promoted.

Now she stands taller and smiles more, she's even got the hairstyle of Leias signature buns. She's thankful for her growth, she feels like she owes him for that. "Hey Finn!" She grins opening her arms for a hug.

He embraces her happily before asking her what he called her for. "Have you seen Leia around? I heard she wanted to see me."

"Oh yeah, she should be in the Falcon with Han." She informs.

"Okay thanks."

"Oh yeah, she should be in the Falcon with Han." She informs.

"Okay thanks." he runs towards the Falcon where Rose had directed hoping to find Leia there. It'd be a shame if she isn't and he has to search the whole base, he's done it before and it isn't exciting.

Walking up the ramp he hears the audible muffles of his colleagues in the main hold along with the familiar roar of a friendly Wookie. Their voices get louder and more clear as he gets closer. Leia and Han are clearly bickering about something when he enters the room. Most of their conversations are just arguments, but nothing harmful to their relationship. It always ends with a laugh.

"Hey." Finn greets making himself known with a simple wave of his hands. The couple stops their conversation and turn their attention to him, both appearing aggravated. He speaks quickly, already regretting interrupting their quarrel. "I heard you wanted to see me." 

"Hey kid." Han says deadpanned. Chewie roars a greeting after him. "You know your buddy got himself captured by the First Order-"

"Han, please. Let me do my job." Leia interjects. She looks to Finn, trying to hide her attitude with a smile. But he is more concerned about what Han had said. "I wanted to tell you that your training is over. I'm sorry but I have to cut it short."

"What? Why? And what does Han mean? Who was captured?" He has so many questions and isn't understanding why anyone is answering fast enough.

"This is why I wanted to do the talking Han." she bites glaring at her husband.

"Fine then I'll leave." he huffs already walking out of the room. Leia utters to speak watching him leave with a distraught look in her eyes. Clearly not wanting him to leave, but not bothering to tell him to stay. Finn sees that look a lot, that's just how often she lets him leave. The two have never been the same after what happened in the academy, losing a child can do that to a family. It's a miracle they still talk to one another.

Shaking her head she turns her attention back to Finn. "Poe was captured by the First Order on Kijimi and there's no one available to go out and help him. That leaves you."

"Me?" he's never been formally sent out on a mission before. He's been too busy training to ever go anywhere. A lot of people complained about that, if he has the Force and is strong enough he should be risking his life before others. Leia disagreed and Finn followed her orders. Then rumors started that he wasn't good enough to be sent on missions, that he wasn't trustworthy. He ignored them and trained harder to prove them wrong when he takes down Snoke and the First Order with him.

"I know this is on short notice but you're our only hope. I know the First Order is who you've been preparing for-"

"I'm ready." he assures straightening his posture. "I'm ready to face them."

"Finn, I just need you to retrieve Poe Dameron and come back." she orders. "Nothing more. I don't need you to get yourself killed."

"I'll be fine. You said so yourself, I've been preparing for this. I know what I'm up against. I will get Poe..then slay Snoke to avenge the Padawans and Master Luke."

Leia stares at him. A glimpse of fear flashing in her eyes for only a moment before she takes a step closer to him and places her hand on his cheek. "Killing Snoke will not bring back the lives we've lost to him. The more you say it the more I feel that it'll turn you to the dark side. That's why I've been keeping you sheltered. I thought you'd maybe think it through or change your mind. To see how horrible these thoughts are."

"He killed Luke and Ben, your brother and your son." he reminds her, not understanding why she doesn't want Snoke dead as much as him.

"I know," she closes her eyes the memory itself bringing a sharp pain to her chest. "and he deserves whatever is coming to him. I just don't want you to be the one to do it."

"If I don't, who will? And when? He could kill dozens more before someone else does it. Is that a risk you're willing to take?"

"..just get Poe." she says turning her back to him. She begins to walk away from him before stopping. "I can't stop you from the choices you will make. But I will say this: do what you have to do."

Her last words echo through his mind, leaving him to think about it as she leaves him be. For the first time in a long time, he'd get to go on a mission. A mission against the First Order to be exact, it's exactly what he wanted. Yet he doesn't feel as good as he thought he would. He expected his chest to be puffed as he strut down the hanger into a ship to defeat the enemy. However now he feels dismay. As long as he's waited for this day he never thought it would actually come. He isn't prepared mentally for it. Any of it. But he has to go. He needs to get his friend. They have his friend, Poe, and they e already taken enough of his friends as it is. He won't let them get anyone else.

After getting ready he runs to Paige's ship. Paige Tico is Roses sister, another good friend, also the shadow Rose used to be behind. She's a pilot and a good one too. Better than Poe but no one would say that with him around. She stands there in front of her X-wing, her orange jumpsuit, helmet in her arm as she watches him approach her with a smile. He only needed to retrieve the blaster Han had given him and his lightsaber. It took him a while to find them both. He usually uses Leia's lightsaber for training and spar.

"Took you long enough." She jokes hopping into the X-wing. 

"Gotta make sure I'm prepared." He asserts, he slouches at the realization that he's going to have to co-pilot in the X-wing. Flying isn't a high prowess of his. "Are there any other ships we can take? Isn't this for battle?"

"X-wings hold two people and you never know when we're gonna have to fight. Battles can start at any time. Why, you don't like my X-wing?"

"Its my flying that I don't like." He complains putting the helmet on.

He hops into the co-pilot seat, the hood closing above his head after he's in. The ship shakes as it begins to come alive, the buttons lighting before him. Finn gets himself into position and holds the lever, waiting for Paige's ready. A few seconds pass then they take off into the galaxy, out of the planet D'Qar. The ship zooms into the black abyss of space. A sight Finn nearly forgot, it had been so long he's gotten used to the perspective of it all from the planet. The stars just tiny little specks that barely light up the sky are not bright lights twinkling at him as if to greet him back.

He missed this life. He's happy to step back into it. Training can get boring, especially since it's only him. There's so much pressure on him because he's the last Jedi. Sometimes he wishes he isn't a Jedi at all, that he can just be a normal person living on a planet with no major responsibilities. Free to make choices that won't affect the lives of others or get people killed. Free to love and play and be human. Not a soldier. Only sometimes he wishes that. Only sometimes.

The ride to Kijimi is awfully quick, or maybe Finns got so lost in his head that he didn't notice the time going by. When they are close to the planet he can see a pack of Star Destroyers camping all around, telling Finn his mission isn't going to be as simple as it sounds. He takes a deep breath while they land somewhere distant from all the chaos.

"Stay alive for me will ya?" Paige request.

"Always." He promises, the sight of the Star Destroyers from the ground much more intimidating than in space. He gulps, beginning to second guess the promise. But he'll try to keep it, that's all he can do. He steps out of the X-wing, a cool breeze painting his skin. The planet is covered in a dust of snow, not too much to be freezing but still cold.

He jumps at the X-wings hum behind him as it takes off, leaving him alone on this strange planet. He didn't realize it before, but back on D'Qar there was this warmth on his body that protected him, like an extra layer of skin. It made him feel safe. He doesn't feel it anymore. He knows he has to be extra cautious of where he goes.

Quickly, Finn runs behind a building close by, hiding from the searching lights above. Looking for any suspicious movement. Then, when the time is right he sneaks to another building attached to what looks like a neighborhood with a lot of ruckus. A loud banging sound keeps him from focusing and when he looks to see the source he is drawn back by the marching stormtroopers who happened to pass by and a large commander in chrome armor bossing them around. He hides until the coast is clear before moving again to another building.

He waits, unsure where to go and wishing he had more information about where Poe might be. Poe is a guy of many things, some might say charming others will say vexing. He has his moments on both sides of the coin, but at the end of the day he is a leader. Leia sees that in him, she admires it. She trust he'll do good in taking her place when the time is right. Finn believes that as well. Even if Poe gets himself captured multiple times. Finn just wonders how it happened, though with the high maintenance it isn't difficult to get caught.

While waiting for the lights to scan another are, Finn gets this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. As if an acidic hole was eating away at his intestines. He can't tell what is causing it, but he knows it can't be something good. So, on instinct, he reaches for his blaster attached to his hip. Freezing at the sound of a lightsaber igniting.

"Don't move." A voice says. He obeys, keeping all his limbs in the same place while trying to keep his balance. He can feel the heat of the lightsaber heating up the back of his neck and making it sweat. "What're you doing out here huh? Don't you know everyone's getting evicted? You should be-" the voice that Finn is recognizing to be a woman's stops.

"Is that..a light saber?" She asks. Before he can say anything she answers herself. "..you're a Jedi."

A bold assumption that just so happens to be correct, but Finn isn't going to admit that. He can't. He calls it to his hand quickly before igniting it to strike at whoever this person is. But before he can even dare to swing he is stopped and his body goes numb, the simple hold of her hand freezes him in air preventing him from trying anything else. He tries to move but he knows it's useless, he's read about this technique in the Jedi textbooks. All he can do is look at her. So that's what he does. He stares at this woman wearing a dark cloak with a hood over her head, holding her cackling red lightsaber. He cannot see her face. He doesn't want to. She's a Sith. They're the enemy.

"Nice try." She says circling him like he is her prey. She calls his lightsaber to her hand taking it out of his grip and releases him of the freeze she's had him in. "How have you made it this far without the First Orders notice? Where have you been hiding?" She asks menacingly, the sizzle of her lightsaber filling the silence with his lack of response. He stares at her, hatred in his eyes knowing what her people have done. She is the first Sith he's seen since what happened at the academy and they're just like he remembered.

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer." she speaks again. Once again, there is no response. She brings her lightsaber up to his face, allowing the hot laser to burn his face with heat. She moves closer bringing her face into the red light, he can almost see her features clearly except for her eyes. They remain in the darkness under her hood. A vile smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I'm gonna take down the First Order and all the Sith with it. You're all going to pay for what you've done to everyone." he bites.

"Big words coming from a man who's got a lightsaber at his neck...your boldness has me intrigued. You think you are capable of defeating an entire army just because you've got a lightsaber? Unless there's more to it than that.."

She trails off, distracted by a thought, giving him the opportunity to call his lightsaber to his hands and swing at her. She almost doesn't notice but quickly reacts when she does, blocking him almost immediately. He jumps turning in the air to strike her from the other side, she blocks it again igniting a blade attached to the other side of her saber revealing it to be double bladed. The baffled fear in his eyes cues her to swing at him, spinning the saber to strike on either side of him. He struggles to keep up with her pace, backing away as she thrashes rapidly at him uncontrollably. 

He maneuvers to the left of her, the pressure from the lightsabers pushing together loosens from his movements causing her to fall forward. When she catches herself he pushes her back with the Force forcing her face first onto the brick path. She rolls over, her hood falling off, then pushes herself back up with the Force. Once on her feet she slams her lightsaber against his pushing them together. With a quick thought Finn kicks her back then slashes her arm sending her back on the ground she picked herself off of. She howls at the pain as she hits the solid surface, not bothering to get up this time. He points the tip of his lightsaber at her face catching his breath, he feels victorious but tries not to show it.

"You're going to help me find me friend." he demands. 

"I'm not helping you do anything!" she hisses holding her arm, her bright bare teeth flashing him with her grimace. "You don't know what you just started."

"I know exactly what I just started and I'm going to be the one to finish it." he promises. In this spare moment between them he realizes he can actually see her entire face now that her hood is off. She's quite an attractive woman in appearance, despite the person she actually is. For a moment he could've sworn he saw a glimmer of light in her eyes, as if she isn't the Sith she paints herself to be. The woman herself seems curious about him, seeing something in his eyes as well. He tries not to focus on how innocent she appears to be and remembers the beating he just took. "Tell me where Poe Dameron is-"

He doesn't even get to finish his sentence when she slides her legs under his feet to trip him. She gets up when he falls on his back and places her black leather boot on his chest to assure he doesn't move. The pressure of her boot is much more resistant than it looks. She extends her arm out for a few seconds before her lightsaber comes flying into her grasp. She turns it on, then points it at him as he did her.

"You're strong." she admits out of breath. "You'd make a good knight."

Finn is too distracted by the blood in his mouth to hear what she's saying. His tooth had scraped his lip when he hit the floor. He just stares at her grimly while breathing heavily through his nose.

"Have it your way." she shrugs before punching the lights out of him. She punches him so hard that she hurt her own fist and has to shake the pain off of him. She takes her foot off his chest, puts her hood back on, then drags him to a group of stormtroopers. "Bring him on to the transport. He's coming with us."

She watches them drag him onto the ship, her fist still soar from the punch.

"Run into some trouble?" Phasma ask.

She smirks. "More than that."


	2. Chapter 2

It would be false to say that Rey has no interest in this mysterious Jedi she had come across. She is a believer in things happening for a reason. Based on his combat skills and strength with the Force she knows that he has been taught by someone. Maybe not a Jedi specifically, but someone with a strong connection to the Force that could've been taught by a Jedi themselves. This man could be the key she and Kylo Ren have been looking for; the key to rule the galaxy.

Kylo Ren and her have been working together since she had been brought to the First Order. She was only a child then, taken from a planet where she was neglected. If it weren't for the late Supreme Leader Snoke she would've starved on the desert planet of Jakku. She's glad she didn't. When she met Kylo he was a young boy, about fifteen years old. He seemed dedicated to prove himself to Snoke, a man who always expected more from him because his grandfather was Darth Vader. Rey never had that problem with Snoke, he seemed to favor her in fact. She never understood why until she found out about her heritage. She was the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine. 

Finding out about her grandfather was when her life began to change. She finally knew where she came from and it made her feel powerful and important. She agreed to be Snokes apprentice because she wanted to fulfill her grandfathers legacy. She will be the next Emperor and rule the galaxy, she will not let anything or anyone get in the way of that. Still, she needs all the help she can get and after Kylo killed Snoke after a breakdown, they've been the ones in charge of everything and everyone in the First Order. It hasn't been easy, mostly because the two of them can never agree on anything.

In the conference room, at the large empty table sits Rey staring at Kylo as he gazes out the window to the hangar. She waits for his response after telling him about the man with the lightsaber. His hands folded behind his back as he nods his head slowly, processing the little information given to him.

"Do you know what this means?" she asks, unsure if he truly understands what she just told him. He turns around to face her, that silly helmet over his head that he only wears to sound intimidating. But Rey has yet to be intimidated by him, though there are things he does that are frightening, she isn't afraid of him at all. "There could be more of them, it doesn't look like he taught himself. He knocked me off my feet! Someone's trained him and if there are more we have a problem."

"Where is he now?" 

"He's been put in a holding cell."

"And the pilot?"

Her lips part to answer when she realizes something. The pilot they had captured was from the Resistance, the man with the lightsaber wanted someone they had. He told her the name but she was too distracted to listen. But it's possible there is a connection between the two. She would have to ask him herself. "In your torture chamber waiting." she admits getting out of her seat. "I'm going to have a word with the Jedi."

"Not without me." he orders but she is already gone.

She marches through the corridors of the Star Destroyer glaring at anyone who is out of line. Even though her eyes can't be seen, the sharp turn of her head and long cold pause is enough to scare them back into work. They're more scared of her then Kylo and she isn't half as violent as he is. She knows its because when they look into the darkness of her hood they see the Emperor instead of her. It's hard to fill in those large shoes..it's hard for her to be her own person.

Finally arriving to the holding cell, she waves for the guarding stormtrooper to leave them and waits until they are out of sight by the feeling in her gut. She stares at the man sitting on the floor, his shoulder leaning against the bars. He looks up at her then fixes himself frantically as she kneels down to look him in the eyes. It's the only way she can see him in this dark room.

His eyes draw down to her knuckle, then he snickers. "How's your hand?" he bites. Daring to look her in the eyes. She quickly hides the bruises on her fist with her other hand, not wanting to show any sort of weakness in front of a hostage. She can feel how infuriated he is, he wants to kill her. But not just because of his friend, it's much deeper than that. There is so much power inside of him, more than he uses, more than he knows he has. She used to be like that before she realized she was holding herself back.

"I want to help." she admits softly, a piece of his anger replaces itself with trust at her words but only for a moment before he is upset again. So she continues, "Who is this friend you said you're looking for?"

His pupils dilate with fear and confusion. "Why?" 

"A lot of people were captured tonight, even if you were successful with using me to find them..it'd almost be impossible without a name."

"I already told you his name. Poe Dameron. Resistance pilot-"

"So you're with the Resistance..." she realizes moving closer to the bars between them. "Is that how you got this?" she pulls the hilt of his lightsaber out of her belt buckle and shows it to him.

He grabs the bars aggressively, clenching his jaw before trying to reach out and grab it himself but it's useless with the handcuffs preventing none other than his hand to reach out of the cell. "Give that to me!"

"Don't be stupid. If I give you this who knows what trouble you might cause. Maybe I'll give it to you when your head is right. As of now, you will stay put until we figure out what to do with you while your friend Poe tells us where you have been hiding all this time."

"Poe would never do that, there's no way in hell he would."

"Of course he would! He just needs a little push." she assures scrunching her nose. She rises and turns around to make a dramatic exit with her cloak flying behind her.

"Hey get back here! You can't just leave me here!" he shouts as she walks away, a smile growing on her face at his words. It's strange how he thinks what he says will make her turn around, she isn't Kylo. She knows when to stop.

Speaking of, before she can turn the corner she nearly bumps into the man with the stormtrooper she ordered to leave standing behind him. He probably snitched on her, she would make him pay for that later. She's known for holding grudges. "I told you not to talk to him without me."

"You were busy with the Pilot." she reminds, her annoyed tone striking fear in the stormtroopers around them. There have been times where her and Kylo have gotten into physical fights, they don't get hurt but the people and environment around them do. "Did you get any information out of him."

"Obviously." he says before pushing past her to see the prisoner whose name she forgot to ask. It's not like he'd tell her anyway.

She turns to watch him interrogate the man but he stops abruptly a few feet in front of the cell. She sighs, he only does that when there is a problem that he knows he won't be able to fix. Though, there couldn't be a problem with the prisoner unless he's a powerful Jedi she doesn't know about. If he was he would've beaten her, he didn't. So it can't be that. Rey walks toward him as he stands there almost frozen in time. His cold energy growing lukewarm at the man in the cell. She looks at him, he is just as confused as she is. 

"Open the door." he commands.

"What?" now she is baffled. Did the man mind trick him? Kylo places his hand on either side of his head then proceeds to take off his helmet, revealing his face to the hostage.

That's when the man stands up, staring at Kylo with bug eyes and a pale face as the stormtrooper begins to open the cell door. "Ben? Is that really you?"

"Ben?" Rey has no idea who that is. Clearly this man was mistaken.

"Yes." Kylo nods a glimmer of light in his eyes, one she's never seen before. The man runs into Kylo, causing the troopers to raise their blasters at him and Rey to reach for her lightsaber. That's when she realizes he isn't attacking Kylo, he's hugging him. Everyone looks around at each other searching for an answer, Rey especially. Her and Kylo are supposed to know things about one another, yet she has never heard of this man in front of her. In fact, she's never heard him talk of anyone but Snoke or General Hux.

The two let go and look at each other. "I thought you were dead." the man says with relief.

"I thought you were too, it's been so long. Look at you, you're a man now!"

"Um." Rey clears her throat. "What is happening?"

"Let's all go somewhere and talk about this. Release him from the cuffs." again Kylo makes a demand she doesn't understand. Clearly he knows the hostage but that doesn't make any less dangerous than he was before. 

"Don't." she orders before the trooper takes another step. "Kylo, we need to have a word."

He looks at her the same way he always has with those sharp, cold, envious eyes even if he does feel delighted. He takes a step closer to her, so they can speak quietly without anyone else hearing. "What is it?" he growls.

"I don't know who this person is, but he should not get well treatment because you know him. He is just like everyone else-"

"Except he is not. He has the Force." he interrupts. "We went to the Jedi Academy together, he's strong with the Force and he knows me better than anyone. He trusts me. All we have to do is convince him to join us."

"He's with the Resistance, do you really think it's going to be that easy?!"

"I know it's not, but it'll work. He'll do whatever I say, he always has."

She doesn't trust him, she doesn't trust the prisoner either. But she decides to see through with his plan, if it goes wrong she won't ever listen to another word he has to say ever again. He won't be able to fight her on that either, because he has made dumb decisions before. She is the mastermind behind all successful schemes, he just provides the weapons and army. 

"How can you be so sure? You said so yourself, its been a long time, he isn't the same person you remember. I know you aren't the same person he does."

"Listen, I told you he trust me and if he doesn't it won't take me long to gain it. You should try to gain his trust too, he won't join a side with someone who hates him. We have to make an impression."

Her arms cross as he turns around to lead Finn to the conference room. This scheme doesn't feel right with her, for all she knows he was sent to spy on them. It just doesn't make any sense how he's suddenly here now, where was he all this time? Why was he kept a secret? Then again, he could've gone unnoticed. Though impossible, from the way she's seen him sneaking around Kijimi being discreet isn't his prowess in the slightest. 

When she catches up to them in the conference room, she shuts the door behind them and takes off her hood. The two people in the room being the only ones who know what she looks like without it, she doesn't let anyone else see her face. If her hood hadn't fallen off earlier, she would've kept it on just to stay intimidating. She notices him glance at her as she drops into a chair and kicks her feet on the table.

Kylo glares at her as if she's not doing what he asked of her, but she is cooperating isn't she? So there shouldn't be a problem. He sits on the table with his helmet leaning on his hip. "Finn, this is Rey. We've both been running the order as Supreme Leaders."

"Nobody calls me Rey. To everyone - including you, I'm known as Lady Ren."

The man named Finn steps closer toward her with beaming eyes, bringing a strange feeling to her stomach. "So, for short you'd be called Lady. You prefer me to call you Lady over Rey?"

"I don't like to be questioned." she blurts. "I told you my name, I expect you to respect that."

His hands go up in defense with a smirk pulling the right corner of his lips. "Alright, respected." He says. "Who out you guys in charge? What happened to Snoke?" 

Reys eyes squint in suspicion of how inquisitive he is about their business. She supposed he ought to know if he is going to be on their side. If. "Snoke is dead."

His eyes grew in shock. He looks down at the ground in thought, the room falling silent at his pause. So she continues.

"The order was left only for those of an important bloodline."

"Bens grandfather was Darth Vader, his uncle was Luke Skywalker.." he looks at her, her heart nearly skipping a beat before she catches it and puts it back at its pace. "Who does that make you?"

For a moment she is hesitant to admit whi she comes from, knowing that it will change the way this man will see her forever. Just like it changed the way the Stormtroopers see her and how Kylo sees her, and Snoke. She will no longer be seen as Rey, she'll be seen as Palpatine. "A descendent of the Emperor; the granddaughter of Palpatine."

He is more baffled at this than he was when she said Snoke was dead. He turns his attention to Kylo, visibly trying not to think about it but she can see the fear in him and the way he's eyeing her from the corner of his eye. "You know..Leia sent me to Kijimi. I need you guys to release Poe Dameron."

"If I didn't know you, I'd say no. But now that you're here we won't need the pilot."

"What do you mean?" Finn asks before Rey could, but the expression on her face says it. Lowered with puzzlement.

"Do you remember those books Master Luke had in the temple? The ones that listed an explain all the tricks of the Force?"

"The Ancient Jedi Text?"

"Yes, that's what we're looking for! Do you know if they made it out? Have you seen them?"

"Um-" Finns eyes avert from Kylos to Reys. Suddenly appearing to be nervous. Rey suspects he knows something, until he sits himself into a chair and sighs nonchalantly. "No, I haven't seen those books in years."

"Lady Ren has told me that you are too skilled to be self taught. I assume you were taught by my mother..unless Master Luke survived as well?"

"No. He didn't. Yes, your mother taught me everything I know. She's a good teacher." he admits. "I can't wait to tell her you're alive, her and Han! They will be so relieved."

Kylo holds out his hand to stop him from saying anything else. "That won't be necessary. They will just get in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"In the way of our plan." Rey chimes in, growing sick of this unnecessary dialogue. She sits up in her chair and straightens her posture, folding her hands in front of her. "Kylo and I want to rule the galaxy and we will do whatever it takes to get there. Even if we have to move people out of the way. It's not something we want to do, but we will do it if we have to-"

"What she means is," Kylo interrupts her. "we need someone to help us and it looks like you could be that someone."

"Why would I help you? Why would you even want to rule the galaxy?"

"For unlimited power, isn't it obvious!" she stands. "Think about it, you will no longer have to serve for anyone. No rules, no laws. We could do whatever we want. Everything is up to us and only us and with all three of us together, we would be unstoppable."

"That's a lot of responsibility. But what did you want the Jedi text for?"

"It's just a part of it." Rey answers with a shrug, knowing she's already said too much and anything else would just lead to a failure of their scheme. This Finn guy is not trust worthy, no matter the history between him and Kylo. She doesn't even trust Kylo. He sits there with his head bowed and hair covering his face, she just knows they're going to have a serious talk after all of this. She doesn't care.

"So you're asking me to join you in ruling the galaxy? What if I say no?"

"Look," Kylo jumps up from the table. "just think about the offer. Please. I have other duties to attend, but I will check in regularly." he assures heading toward the doors.

"What about Poe?"

He stops and turns to Finn. "Oh that? That's up to you."

Leaving the room, Rey prepares herself to follow him out to question again if this is a great idea. She knows he's changing the way he acts to make Finn feel comfortable. She understands what he's doing, she just isn't sure if it's working. If Finn was smart enough to knock her off her feet, he is smart enough to see through Kylo's manipulation.

He stares at her his hand resting on the table as he shakes his leg and bites the bottom of his lips. She notices his body language and takes suspicion, squinting her eyes at him. "Kylo may trust you but I don't."

"Then we have something in common." he sits back. 

"I haven't forgotten what you said, I know you're planning something and I'm going to make sure whatever it is won't happen."

"How so?" Finn gets up from his chair and approaches her slowly. "You obviously can't kill me if you need me."

She steps closer to him, almost no space between them. "I don't need you, Kylo seems to think we do. I won't lie, a lot of power on our side would be helpful. But we could still be successful without you."

"You sure about that?" he takes one more step toward her. 

Her fingers begin to tingle with electricity, but not the electricity gifted to her from her grandfather. This is different, as if all the blood in her veins had rushed there at the strong eye contact they were making. The tingle travels to her cheeks where a warmth spreads throughout her face, she can feel her heart beating a pace it only beats when she's in fear. Though she feels the exact opposite. It must be some Jedi mind trick he is using against her.

"I'm positive." she says softly, unable to use her voice at it's normal level. Her eyes fall to his lips unable to look away. A steamy air transferring between them. 

He looks her in both of her eyes with such determination. "I'm taking you all down and I will bring Ben back to his family."

"You and what army?" she places her hand on her hip, trying not to laugh at his confidence.

"The Resistance, we're stronger than you think." 

"So is the First Order." she whips around and leaves the room, not wanting to hear another word from this man. She needed to speak with Kylo because bringing Finn there might've started a war.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn watches Rey leave, feeling highly inquisitive about her ability to see through him. He doesn't trust her but he likes her. Something about her draws him to her and he isn't sure what it is, whatever it is has something to do with the Force. It could just be that pull to the dark side, she is the grandchild of Palpatine. Which was a shock to him. He never would've guessed. He wasn't expecting to see Ben here, it feels like a dream after believing he was dead all these years. He looks so different, evil. A deep red scar under his eye that almost cuts into his pupil and whitens his entire eye. Another scar that's not too deep slit at his top lip. His hair is longer too. It tells Finn he has been through a lot in the past few years.

If he has been alive why didn't he think to come back to the Resistance? Back to his mother and father. They've been grieving him all these years while he was hanging out with the Sith.

Another thing, he's now working with the same people who terrorized and killed his friends and family. What was up with that? It's not like it had anything to do with Snoke, he was dead now. That would mean Kylo is making all these decisions with his own head. Finn would ask the next time they spoke, as of now he has to retrieve Poe.

He opens the door just a little to get a peak of the Star Destroyer hallways, making sure the coast is clear. When there is no one in sight, he makes a break for it and runs out. He had memorized the rooms they passed and the steps they took between the conference and cell room, plus the distance between the cell room and the hangar he arrived in. He follows the path assuming that Poe is being held in one of the cells. He just hopes he doesn't run into any trouble on his way, fighting against a stormtrooper with a blaster won't be easy without a lightsaber.

When he arrives back at the cell, he looks around at the other cells to see if any of the prisoners were Poe. None seemed to be and that told him he was being held somewhere else. Somewhere Finn doesn't know. By this point he knows he's going to have to pull some strings to get some answers. He stands at a corner and waits for the sound of footsteps. Two stormtroopers march their way towards him, unaware of the ambush they are about to face. Once they turn, he elbows the closest one in the face while snatching the blaster from their hands and blasting the other one before either can fully process what just happened. Their bodies fall to the pristine floor before he drags them to the cell he was once in. He strips one of them of their armor to disguise himself. He then get's up and locks them in the cell for someone to find, he hopes Rey does. He kind of likes running into her.

The armor is much more comfortable than he expected, that doesn't excuse the chaffing or the smell that comes with it. Finn isn't surprised though, from what he's seen the First Order technology is very high quality. Very different from the tech they use back at the Resistance. He leaves the cell area and begins to search around for wherever Poe could possibly be. He knows it'll be impossible if he doesn't ask - well not ask exactly. He just has to find someone first.

"And what do you think you're doing, FN-2187?" a voice asks. A smile grows on his lips at the grant of his wishes. He turns around to face the Captain in chrome armor who towers above him.

He waves his hand in front of he face. "You will take me to the Resistance pilot."

Suddenly her stern posture eases. "I will take you to the Resistance pilot." she repeats in a soothing voice. A much different tone than the one she had greeted him with. He's never actually had the chance to use that ability before, it feels good to use it against someone. She turns around leading him straight to Poe Dameron, the man who seemed so hard to find until now. They walk by troopers casually, not being questioned for a second about where they are going by anyone. He doesn't seem to find Ben or Rey anywhere however, he hopes he doesn't cross paths with them when he's with Poe, but they seemed to have their own problems to resolve. Ben said himself that Poe was no longer relevant to the plan. He just had to get him and leave.

The chrome captain stands at the door of the room allowing him to enter as she stands guard. He isn't sure how long it will be until she realizes the situation she is in so he goes in quickly, not liking what he finds. There stands a bruised, broken, and unconscious Poe Dameron strapped in an interrogation chair under a single florescent light. Finn almost doesn't recognize him with all the contusion on his face.

Finn hurries to release him from the restraints. "Poe, wake up. Come on we've gotta get out of here." he pulls his arm to stand him up onto the ground.

"Huh? Who's there?" he asks faintly, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Where's Zorii?"

"It's me, it's Finn. You've been captured by the First Order, but I'm going to get you out of here." he pulls his arm over his shoulder while trying to think of a way they can escape without being noticed. It will not be easy at all, especially if people start to notice he's gone. It's worth a try. He kicks the door open with his foot and helps Poe out back to the hangar. Mind tricking anyone who seems suspicious or questions his duties, they make it there without a scratch. Now they have to escape.

Finn knows how to fly the Millennium Falcon, Han had shown him the ropes in his spare time. So he gets the principles of flying a ship, however he hasn't flown any ship but the Falcon. He isn't sure he'd be able to fly a TIE-fighter, that puts Poe in the spotlight. He hates to have him do it in the shape he is, but it's their only hope at making it out successfully - no mistakes. 

"Hey man, I hate to ask this but..can you fly?"

"I can fly, I'm the best pilot in the entire galaxy." he slurs making Finn lose all hope of them escaping this way.

He considers doing it himself, it'd be risky but it's worth a shot. If there was another way off the Star Destroyer he'd take it. But there isn't. He brings them to the nearest TIE-fighter and helps Poe inside first before jumping into the pilots seat. He takes off the stormtrooper helmet to see better, the amount of buttons in front of him less than what he's seen on the Falcon. Good, this might be easy. He pushes the power button, the ship judders awake a quiet hum whistling through it's engines. He flicks a few switches and pulls on the lever getting it to hover above the ground. The troopers in the hangar begin to take notice and start to open fire at them. The lasers bounce off the metal luckily, but it won't be too long before they figure out another way to harm them.   
  
He begins to feel a force pull the ship back, preventing him from moving it at all. It turns around and he no longer sees the galaxy but the hangar, filled with stormtroopers. There stands Rey with her arm up revealing the strong force he feels to come from her. She looks furious, her fiery eyes burning him as she grits her teeth.

Poe is too weak to fight back, so he amps up the controls and changes the velocity as Ben enters the room. He doesn't know what's going on but when he does, he grabs Rey's arm stopping her from holding them back. Finn turns the ship back around pushing forward to send them into lightspeed and get them out of there as fast as possible. A smart move he was able to make under pressure, they had made it out smoothly. But they would be back after them, him specifically. Ben seemed to have great interest in him, even if they have a history, he knows they want him on his side because he's capable of bringing them down.

The whole thing doesn't feel right in his stomach and it only gets tighter when they arrive to the Resistance base on D'qar. He sees the soldiers of the Resistance gather around the ship with hostility, ready to attack whoever comes out of it. 

He hops out of the top of it struggling to pull Poe out. The air changes once they see him, a couple of people instantly run over to help him and take Poe to a medic to get patched up. Finn looks around for Leia, ignoring the congratulations on making it out of the First Orders grasp in one piece, he needs to speak with her about everything he had just found out. Especially the part about her dead son being alive.

The Falcon is no longer parked where it was before he left, Finn assumes Han had disappeared again. That means it'll be a while before they see him again, which also means a cranky Leia. She gets quite dismissive when her and Han argue and he leaves, mostly because he leaves before they can resolve anything. Then the tension between them just sits there to rot when it could've been situated.

Finn finds her in her quarters, sitting alone on her bed. She stares at nothing when he comes in, he knocks before entering. Unsure if it is an appropriate time to speak with her. She blinks herself out of her gaze and looks at him with a smile. "Finn, you're back. I assume Poe is with you."

"Yes, he's in pretty bad shape but he's alive." he allows himself in and sits next to her. "Um..I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how I should say it."

"What is it?"

He thinks for a moment, debating on how to reveal the news to her. It is good news but it's also bad. "I saw Ben. He's alive..and I know you probably don't believe me-"

"I believe you and I know that Ben is alive." she admits to his shock.

He blinks rapidly trying to understand. "You knew this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because he is not the boy I raised. Ben may have survived the incident at the academy, but my son died that night. With my brother. I know it cause I felt it, I felt the light rip away from him." she says. "That's why I haven't told you. You've seen who he has become, that's not the Ben you used to know."

She has a point but at the same time Ben appeared to be the same guy he knew before. He knows it was just for show but he couldn't help but fall for it. "..does Han know?"

"Yes." she nods. "That's the main topic of all of our arguments. He blames me for it."

"Why?"

"I had a vision that Ben would become a Sith the moment I found out I was pregnant with him. Ever since Han and I did whatever we could to prevent that, that included bringing him to Luke's academy. We thought teaching him about the light side would prevent him from going to the dark. It was working..until that night when everything happened. That's when I realized it wasn't us who made him become what I had foreseen. We tried searching for him, but we never found him. Then it was too late.."

"Leia, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize for the inevitable. There was nothing that could be done. I'm just glad you and Poe are back safe and sound."

"He isn't working alone, a woman who goes by the name 'Lady Ren' seems to be the real one in charge. Ben just doesn't realize it. She took my lightsaber...It was all I had left of Luke and now it's gone.."

She places her hand on his reassuringly. "You will get it back. I'm sure this 'Lady' isn't as bad as those we've fought before."

Finn shakes his head denying her doubts. "No, worse. She's the granddaughter of Palpatine."

Leia removes her hand from his along and brings her gaze to her knees, a fretful look in her eyes that almost tells him all hope is lost. But it doesn't her to try. 

"She told me they plan to rule the galaxy. They're looking for the Ancient Jedi text. I told them I didn't know where they were-"

She looks back up at him, no longer a concerned look in her eye but a serious one. "Finn, I need you to get rid of those books."

"What? Why? They're important!" 

"If those books are in the wrong hands it'll be impossible to face them. You need to hide them somewhere no one will find them and you have to go now."

"Wh- now?!"

"Were you followed?"

"I don't think so-"

The loud screech of TIE-fighters echo throughout the room from outside bring a that tight feeling in his stomach closure when he realizes he was indeed, followed. "I guess I was." He feels tense knowing that he has endangered everyone on the base.

They stand up, Leia turns to him a look he has never seen before in her eyes. "Go, now." She grabs the books in a leather bag from her bedside drawer, a place she keeps it when he isn't training, and pushes them into his chest. 

For some reason Finn feels like this is the last time he is ever going to see her, his heart aches as if this is their last goodbye. He doesn't want to leave, not with what's going on. "Leia - I can't just go. What will you do?"

"I can handle myself. We all can. Now please, go before they find you and take the books." She pushes him out of her room as tears fill his eyes. His face grows hot around his quivering lips, watching her beg him to leave with her eyes. She shuts the door leaving him no choice but to fulfill her wishes in hiding the books. 

He heads out to the hangar where the chaos has already risen. Most X-wings have been blown up or are on fire, stormtroopers are firing - resistance soldiers are firing back. But either side has bodies of colleagues on the ground. They keep going despite that. Finn shuts his eyes, unable to abre the sights that remind him of the academy. He lost everything that night and it feels like he's going to lose everything all over again. He can't let that happen, he won't. He's not just going to flee when his people need help. 

Finn pulls the strap of the bag over his shoulder, grabs a blaster from a stormtroopers corpse, and fires at anyone in white armor who points there blaster at a Resistance soldier. He doesn't miss a shot, mostly because he uses the Force to guide the laser where he wants it to go. He keeps firing until he feels everyone is safe, a feeling that never comes. 

"Close in on the Jedi." A trooper orders approaching him, he tries to fight back but soon a number of stormtroopers begin to surround him. He raises his hands in the air to surrender defenseless.

"Back off," a voice he almost doesn't recognize says. The stormtroopers clear the way for the lady in black, her hood covering her face as usual. She ignited her red double bladed lightsaber and gets into position. "he's mine."

He scoffs at her line before getting to the point. "Why are you doing this? These people are innocent!"  
  
"I told you I won't let anyone get in my way. You think I'd just let you have your army? Let you attempt to bring down mine? I'll be honest, I was going to let you go. But Kylo told me something that was actually smart for him and stupid for you. You led us right to the books."

"I told you I don't know where they are, they must've burned with the rest of the academy."

"No. I see right through you and I know you lied. You have them and you will give them to me."

"I'm not giving you anything."

"Then your people will die." She says simply. "Their blood is on your hands Finn. Remember that. Kill them all, no exceptions." She orders.

All the stormtroopers around him obey her demands and make their way around the rest of the base to execute his friends. Finn can see Rose from afar, crying into her sisters chest. No, it couldn't be. Paige is dead. Killed by a stormtrooper. It couldn't be right. A trooper makes their way toward her, aiming the blaster at her head and she's too distracted to notice and too sad to fight back. He will not let another friend die because of him.

"Okay, OKAY." He yells. "I'll give you the books. Just - let everyone live, _please_."

"Half of them are already dead. But the rest may live, only if you keep your word." 

"I keep my word." He swears. "I promise."

She stands there for a moment. He looks at her, unable to read off the expression on her hidden face, but by her stance she is considering his offer. She jerks her head and the stormtroopers lower their blasters. Tears roll down his face at his relief and grief. The Sith have once again proved themselves to be his worst enemy. All they do is take.

"Go on, show me where the books are." She urges. "Don't make this whole trip a waste of time."

"Okay, okay. Follow me." He turns around, his hands still up, and leads the 'way' to the books.

He is amazed at how she hasn't figured out the books are right before her very eyes, but when a hood is covering them it's hard to tell. He feels her presence behind him, following as instructed. Her troopers stay back mindlessly leaving him alone with her. He heads towards an X-wing but not directly so she doesn't figure out his tactics. When they are clear of any witnesses he turns around to attack already knowing how she will react. She lifts her saber to block but he's ahead of her, he pushes it out of her hands with the Force and pushes her meters away before running into the ship.   
  
Frantically, he pushes the buttons to start it his attention switching from the controls to Rey getting back up to try and stop him. When the ship wakes up, he fires some shots at her and her troops to prevent anyone from trying anything. Then he flies out of D'Qar back into the galaxy. He thought he was safe when he brought Poe back. That's was just the beginning. He didn't realize how difficult this all would be, he knew it'd be hard but not ruthless. It's nothing like he imagined, Rey is nothing like he imagined. Where was Ben?


	4. Chapter 4

The frustration running through Rey's veins grows as she watches Finn leave the planet. She already didn't want to do this mission and now it has extended further than it was intended. This Finn guy is a lot of work and she wants to be the one to take care of him once and for all. When he's out of the picture that's it, they can go back to the way things were before he showed up. Then again, it is her fault he showed up in the first place. She's the one who brought him back. It doesn't matter. What matters now is those books. The books she wouldn't waste her time trying to get if Kylo hadn't told her what they held. With the information the books carry they will be unstoppable.

She jumps into her TIE-fighter and follows the path he had left behind. Two other stormtroopers traveling beside her in TIEs of their own. They lag behind far before catching up, she has no idea where he's going but it is further away from D'Qar. The stormtroopers fire at his ship, startling her for a brief moment.

"Stop firing, I need him alive." She orders, unsure why she needs him alive. She just has a feeling it's better this way.

She continues to follow him even when he flies in circles to try and lose her. It only works on the stormtroopers who don't seem to come back from it. Her frustration grows worse when they are still flying in the empty galaxy filled with stars. All until she sees the planet ahead. The planet she hasn't seen in many years, she had sworn she would never return to again. Jakku.

It was the place Rey used to call home. The place her parents abandoned her. She'll never forgive them for that, leaving her to raise herself in poverty when all along she carried the blood of one of the most powerful people of all time. For the five dreadful years she spent, she had fantasized about them coming back. Knowing that, in reality, they wouldn't return.

When she was found, Snoke told her that her parents were hiding her from Palpatine. They didn't want her to have the power he did. They wanted her to be weak. If they could see her now, they would be afraid of her.

Just seeing the sandy planet brings back memories she had turned away from so long ago. It makes her heart pound furiously in her chest as she feels with rage. She huffs heavy breaths out from her flared nostrils and fires at his ship, hitting its wing. It goes up in smoke and spins around toward the planet she wants to forget. She picks up the speed and follows his ship, watching it crash into the dunes of sand several meters below. The view was breathtaking but the pain it carries snatches her breath and crushes her heart.

The X-wing rolls into the sand, bits and pieces of it breaking off with each impact on the rough dunes before it goes up in flames. Rey lands her ship smoothly then hops out of it, she takes her cloak off. Already knowing the precautions of wearing too much clothes under the Jakku sun. Her short hair falls at her shoulders. She follows the skid marks of the wreckage until she finally finds the crashed ship under a hill. A part of her hopes Finn isn't dead, even though it would make this whole thing a lot easier if he was.

She brings her hands up to the level of her eyes to see better, squinting for an even clearer view she finds him running away. It amuses her how he survived the crash, it looks impossible for anyone to be able to do without the Force.

Rey leaps, jumping so high she can almost see the entire planet, and lands behind him causing him to fall face first in the ground. A cloud of sand jumping from the ground at the impact of her feet and sprinkling all over him. He stops at the rumble in the ground do to her actions and flops.

"Why did you follow me?" He asks, a tired tone in his voice.

"You have the books, so give it."

"I'm not giving you the books, just give up already. You failed."

The word brings back the anger that had seemed to fade after she shot at his ship. She grabs his shoulder tightly and flips him on his back so that he can see her vicious face. He's got a bruise on the side of his forehead and the cut in his lip had reopened, not only that but his sleeve had been torn as well. He is clearly too weak to fight. Yet, she tests him anyway.

"I will not ask again."

He takes a deep breath and coughs at the sand entering his lungs. "Just leave me alone. You already took everything from me, twice!"

"I don't think you understand how this works. You will not see the end of me until I retrieve those books, alive or dead you will give them to me."

"I guess you're going to have to kill me then."

Her lightsaber ignites in her hands before he can finish his sentence. She's been waiting for this moment but she will not slay him easy. She loves a challenge when it's on her terms. She pulls the hilt of his lightsaber out from her belt buckle and tosses it at him.

"I like a fair fight." She admits, cuing him to stand and prepare. He is hesitant to move, staring at her. Expecting for her to attack him as if she was trying to trick him. He rolls over and grabs it before rising to his feet, igniting the lightsaber. She steps back, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips as he turns around to face her.

They stare at each other for a moment, waiting for one of them to make a move. Rey spins her lightsaber to her other hand and holds it up, giving him a head start that he takes. He leaps at her, swinging his lightsaber overhead. She barely blocks it, the pressure against their sabers sliding her feet deep within the sand. She pushes forward to give herself space to spin and attack from the other side. He blocks it before she swings again only for him to react with a back handspring. The flip stuns her as it wasn't something she was expecting, if he is going to flex his aerial moves, she would too. She charges toward him but doesn't do what he expects him to. With a jump she does a cartwheel forward, her rebound a leap backward above him. She cuts into his shoulder before rolling into a somersault behind him.

"Agh!" Finn screams as he grabs the wound she just tore into his skin. He faces her, making a sharp turn on his heels. His teeth bare and eyes ferocious. For the first time she sees something in him she likes, a fury that only feeds on darkness. He was giving in to the dark side. Growling, he charges toward her at full speed, his hand on his shoulder while the other gripping on to his lightsaber. She ducks down and slides her legs beneath him in the sand. He jumps over them and grabs the hand holding her lightsaber, pinning it down. He holds he wrist down, burying it in the sand as he pushes his knee into her chest and presses his lightsaber against her chin.

Rey looks him in his eyes, knowing that riling him up will only push him over even more. Which is exactly what she wants. She thinks maybe it'll be easier for him to join their side than to just kill him, it would spare any fights between her and Kylo after. She doesn't want to kill him anyway, with a guy like him it would only be a waste. She waits for him to attempt to finish the job, obviously she's not going to let him hurt her. It's only a test.

He brings his lightsaber closer to her, letting the laser sting at her skin. Just when she expects him to do anything, he gets off of her and rolls beside her into the sand turning off his lightsaber. It slips from his hand. She sits up and looks at him, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Getting to her feet, she shuts off her lightsaber shaking her head in shame. Reconsidering the thoughts she had reconsidered from before. 

"You're weak!" she swears violently. Her eyes scan the area for the bag of books he is no longer wearing. She follows the trail of footsteps they had left in the sand, following it back to the X-wing he arrived on. She runs toward it and searches through the flames and smoke of the X-wing for the bag of books, hoping it hadn't gotten destroyed. The heat of the fire and the desert temperature burns her, but she doesn't let it distract her.

Finally, the brown leather bag catches her eye caught between debris. She calls it to her hand with the Force and moves out of the way as the rest of the ship collapses before sinking into the send. She opens the bag, the moment of truth, only to find no books inside. Nothing but old parts from ships and machinery to make it appear as if there were books in it. Rey clenches her jaw, no longer angry or frustrated but enraged. Everything she had just done was for nothing. Was he right the whole time? Were the books really destroyed? Or was it all just a decoy? She had to get back to the Order in fast.

The scream of a TIE-fighter catches her attention as a wave of sand blows her back and rumbles the ground. She looks back to find her TIE-fighter begin to take off with Finn inside of it. No. She will not let that happen. She will not once again be left on the deserted planet against her own will. The bag drops out of her hands as all the emotions come rolling back to her, she fights it at as much as she can, responding with rage.

"NO!" She screams.

A tingling spark stabs at the blood in her veins bringing a power she only uses in emergencies. Her teeth clench at the overwhelming dark energy pumping her heart as she lifts her leg then stomps at the ground. The power of her feet sends bolts of electricity towards the fighter. It crawls up the window and seeps into the glass, filling the engines with power until the entire ship explodes.

All the energy from that power leaves her exhausted, she drops to her knees with guilt. That TIE-fighter was her only ticket off this planet, her emotions got the best of her and now she's stuck all alone again. Just like she was when she was a little girl. Her life has come full circle. Snoke had told her that letting emotions get in the way only has a negative affect. She was taught not to feel anything except the emotion that drives her power. But too much of it can destroy everything. He was right. Now she's stuck. She looks down as a tear drops from her eye into the sand, only to boil from the heat.

The grunting and groaning of a voice interrupts her moment. She looks up to see that Finn is still alive, how - she doesn't know. He crawls away from the ship dragging his body through the hot sand. The anger returns to her at the sight of him. This is all his fault. She rises and sprints at him wanting to see his face in the sand. When she's close enough she grabs his shirt, scrunching it in her fist, and lifts him off the ground.

"What have you done?!" she growls.

He coughs, appearing to be more roughed up than he was when she left him to look for the bag. "I didn't do anything! You're the one with the zappy powers, you destroyed the ship."

Her grip loosens against him and he drops to the ground, her hands fall back to her hips as she looks at her surroundings. The never ending desert with no escape with the same view that never changes. her body falls numb in defeat, being back on the planet is worse than death. This is the source of all her pain and dejection. As dry as the planet is, it was never enough to dry her tears away. So many were shed in her years of being there. 

She looks at Finn who holds his throbbing gut. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

His eyes meet hers for a moment as he takes a deep breath before it gets interrupted by a cough. "A part of me wanted to. But a bigger part didn't. You still have the books though."

Her eyes squint at his comment, raising her hand to call her lightsaber to it. "You knew the books weren't there. You made me chase you here for what? What are your people planning?"

"What?" he's distraught more than anything, as if he didn't know. "The books weren't in the bag?" a smile begins to creep upon his lips in realization, but Rey doesn't understand.

"Well..if your stormtroopers care about you, they'll come and get you right?"

Rey ignites her saber and points it at him threateningly. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

He smirks at her moving his face from the tip of it's laser. "You're not gonna kill me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You would've done it already. That tells me that a bigger part of you doesn't want to either."

She is baffled by this, mostly because he's speaking the truth. There were plenty of moments where she could've executed him and didn't. She keeps telling herself it's because he could be recruited and, though that's a possibility, he seems dedicated to protect the Resistance. But not dedicated enough, he could've killed her many times himself and he hadn't. He said a big part of him didn't want to, why?

"It doesn't matter," she says. "we're dead anyway. Jakku isn't just a 'junkyard' like everyone says."

"How would you know?"

She pauses for a moment, more and more memories flooding back with every moment breath she takes of that sandy air. "It doesn't matter." she repeats. "I'm not sticking around to meet any of the creatures of the night." she turns away from him, knowing exactly where she's going. A place she hasn't seen since she was a little girl.

"I'm coming with you." he announces.

"No, you're not."

"You can't leave me out here on my own."

"I can and I will." she assures, still walking away. "I, a Sith, will not be working with a Jedi."

"It's not about who we are, it's about survival. You might need me!" He starts to shout as she gets further and further away. He gives up on talking and follows her anyway.

She laughs. "I don't need anyone. You'll be fine on you're own and if you're not - that's too bad."

Rey continues to make her way through the desert, feeling Finn's presence following her behind at a respectable distance. She doesn't understand why he has to follow her. It's enough that she spared him, it's enough that he spared her, why do they have to remain in each others company? It could still very much be a part of his plan, for all she knows he could've led her there. It would make sense. When they wee looking for the books he shows up, now she's suddenly stuck with him on a planet she used to know? It couldn't all be a coincidence and she prefers to be paranoid than right. She would find out sooner or later.

"Ah." Finn grunts from far behind her, he breathes in sharply through his teeth. She ignores him, never stopping in her trail once until he grunts in agony a second time. She turns around to see him on one knee, struggling to stand as he holds the wound she had cut into his shoulder earlier. Blood all over his shirt. With a large, exaggerated sigh she walks over to help him. 

"What're you doin-"

She rips off his sleeve, ignoring his voice to focus, and rests her hand on the cut she didn't realize was deep. She didn't mean to cut him so far in, it was only meant to be a slither of skin. It takes a while for her to contact that part of her, but being back on Jakku makes it easier since she lived here before she was turned to the dark side. Even though she is the granddaughter of the Emperor, she wasn't fully fledged to the darkness yet. Not until she was taught. The energy of her life force sucks into him, bringing his skin back togethe. He watches his wound disappear in astonishment, this being a power only used by those on the light side of the Force.

She removes her hand from his now healed skin feeling a little drained from the energy she lost. For a moment she nearly loses her balance but he catches her.

"You're okay, I got you." He assures still holding onto her.

She pushes his hands away from her and rushes to get ahead of him as she was before to keep walking. "I'm fine."

"You didn't have to do that you know, you didn't have to heal me."

"I couldn't stand to hear the annoying sound of you grunting anymore. That's the only reason why I did it."

"Sure."

"Dont think because I'm letting you come with me means that we're on good terms. At the end of the day we're both fighting in different sides and once I find a ride out of here, that'll be the last time I ever want to see you again."

"You have a good heart Rey."

Rey winces at that name. The last place anyone has ever called her that being here on this planet. It's almost like she never was a Palpatine to begin with. "Stop calling me that!"

"But it's your name!" He argues.

She turns on her toes sharply to glare at him. "No it is not! I am not that person anymore!"

"What are you talking about-"

"Just - stop!" She shouts turning back around to continue her way with an aggressive march. "I don't want to hear another word from you and if you do talk I will kill you, I don't care how much Kylo says we need you or how much you might know. I'll kill you because anything is better than hearing your dumb voice and your even dumber questions. Ugh!" She vents.

It feels better after going off on him it seems to have worked too. It blew off some of her steam, it has been a stressful few weeks. She continues down the path with ease. After she shared those words she hasn't heard him say anything, in fact it's been silent. A little too silent to the point where she almost feels bad for saying all that. Then she remembers how annoying he is and she doesn't anymore.

A few moments later Rey realizes that she can no longer hear his feet dragging through the sand. She turns around to see him meters away, laying unconscious in the sand. She runs to him, pondering how long he had been there before she noticed.   
  
"Finn get up." She orders. "Now."

He doesn't answer, even after she shakes him aggressively. She checks his pulse to find he is still alive. It must've been from the explosion. She lifts him up and brings his arm around her shoulder then continues down the path to the old AT-ST she used to live in as a child. It's lucky he passed out so close to the place because she wasn't going to carry him the whole way. She's mostly surprised she still remembers where it was.

They get inside where she drops him on the floor. She looks around with nostalgia, the place brought back so many memories. More good than bad to her astonishment. This was her place of peace after a dreadful day scavenging. Being here makes her feel like she can be herself again, it makes her realize the person she used to be is no longer who she is anymore. Not even close.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn opens his eyes, groaning at the pain in his stomach from the explosion. He knew that being the granddaughter of Palpatine that Rey had inherited his power, he didn't think she'd use it against him though. She tried to kill him and he wasn't going to go with her when she stormed off. But something inside him told him to, he didn't trust it but he had no other choice. Now he doesn't know where she took him.

He places his hand on his shoulder, remembering that she had healed him. He looks up and around at his surroundings, seeing that they're in some sort of shelter. 

"Where am I?" He asks with a groan sitting up.

"Somewhere safe." Rey says from across the room. She sits leaning against the wall, her elbow resting on her knee. A toy figure wrapped in one of her hands that he can barely see.

Finn finds it hard to believe anywhere is safe with her, but he knows if he makes that remark she'll throw another one right back at him. She stares at him, rubbing her thumb against her index finger in her fist. Suspicion in her eyes and a query at her lips.

"How did you survive the explosion?"

"The explosion?" He repeats her question as if he doesn't understand. But she knows he understands and she knows why, she just wants to hear it from him. "I just got lucky I guess."

"No." She denies leaning forward. "You used the Force in a way it hasn't been used since the Jedi Order. You learned it from the books."

He shrugs. "Yeah. So."

"What else do you know?"

"Why should I tell you? You tried to blow me up, you terrorized my people and destroyed our base. If I tell you I know exactly what you'll do and I won't let that happen."

She looks away from him with the turn of her head. "I can't take over the galaxy if I'm here."

"I'm sure Ben will be here any moment to take you-"

"Kylo doesn't care about me. He's been trying to get rid of me since I was recruited." She admits. "He's jealous of me and my power because he knows I'm stronger than he is, so did Snoke."

Finn remembers when they were at the academy together. Ben used to get so frustrated when he couldn't get something everyone else could especially Finn because of how quick he learned. Master Luke always berated him for it because it made him give in to his anger.

"He used to be jealous of me too. I thought he would've grown out of it by now."

"Kylo may be a grown man but he still has the behavior of a child. I can't tell you how many times he's attacked me for getting him upset."

He looks at her, baffled that Ben would ever do that. Then again he isn't the person Finn remembers him as anymore, not really.

"You've seen that scar on his face, the one under his eye. I put that there."

"That's a serious scar, a little deeper and you would've killed him."

"It'd probably be better that way." She admits to herself, just loud enough for him to hear. "I'm sure your Resistance people will come and get you if they know where you are."

Finn looks at her, agitated that she'd ever dare to bring up the people she had her troops slay. "Real funny, you say that like you didn't get them all killed."

"What're you talking about? I didn't order for anyone to die, as soon as you left I went after you."

He scoffs in disbelief. "Sure."

Her eyes dart at him, prepared to make an insulting remark. But before she can think of anything he breaths in sharply at the pain in his stomach that aches every time he speaks. He lifts his shirt with the knowledge that it's more than just a cut. He finds a large bruise over his broken rib.

"Do you have anything I can patch myself up with?" 

"I can just heal you."

That reminds him that she's healed the wound on his shoulder. He touches it to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. It's true. Why did she heal him? That's something one does when they are on the light side. She isn't. How would she even know how to do that? He assumes a descendant of the Emperor can crack anything then.

"I don't trust that. Just tell me where a gauze is."

"I don't have any." She admits, not hiding the agitation in her voice. "Just let me heal you so we can keep moving."

"No!" He pulls his shirt down and attempts to stand, though hard with a pulsating torso. But he makes it. He looks around the place for anything to apply to his wound, a cloth anything. The only thing he finds is a toy figure, a resistance helmet, and stocked portions of food. This place belongs to someone.

"This is someone's house." he admits to her. "You broke us in to someone's house."

Rey sneers at him. "No one lives here. Not anymore." 

"How would you know that?" 

"Because I just know alright? Why must you question everything I say?"

"Because there's no good reason for you to know the things you do!" He shouts. He picks up the handmade figure, a reaction coming out of her when he does. "Whoever lived here, had a child. What did you do to them?"

"Please, just stop it!" She yells. "You keep painting me as this evil person and that's not who I am! I'm not that person, I'm not my grandfather!"

Finn hears the sincerity in her voice, accompanied by pain. It almost makes him feel bad for her. But he knows it could be lies to manipulate him. She brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them, appearing more vulnerable than he's ever seen a Sith before. Her eyes glow with tears forcing him to ignore his thoughts of being played to sit beside her and try to comfort her.

She turns her head away from him, hiding her tears from him. "I've been living in his shadow for as long as I can remember. Nobody sees me anymore, all they see is Palpatine. A dead man. I never asked to be a Sith, I just wanted to feel needed.. Snoke was proud of everything I did, I almost saw him as a father. I wasn't important before then. I just did whatever I could to survive. Before the First Order recruited me, I was just a scavenger from Jakku."

Finn doesn't understand. If she was a scavenger from Jakku, that would mean she lived on this planet. This incredibly hot planet on her own. That would have to be years ago. Could that mean that this place is hers? She used to live here? He looks at her and she looks at him, confirming with a twinkle in her eye.

"My parents left me here as a child. They didn't want me to know where I came from and thought it'd be better to leave a defenseless child to fend for themself. I barely survived. This place kept me together at my lowest. But, sometimes, I couldn't keep my anger in. I would get so mad at my parents for leaving me that I did things to others to cause them harm. Though I never enjoyed it, it made me feel better. When the Order invaded a village I was stealing from, they caught me using the Force and took me in. They fed me, kept me safe, gave me a nice place to sleep. I couldn't say no to that, so I did what I was told to stay alive. Even if that meant becoming a Sith."

"You didn't have a choice." He says. "I understand that. I'm the last remaining Jedi from the academy and there's so much responsibility weighing on me that sometimes I just want to give up and run far away. No ones ever prepared for something like this. But we all have a choice to stay. You can leave the First Order."

"No I can't!" 

"Yes you can!" He assures placing his hand on hers. She looks down at it hopefully. "Everyone listens to you, Ben listens to you! All you have to do is call it off and this whole thing is over. Stop the war before it starts."

"It's already started and it is no longer under my command. Don't you see? As long as we're stuck here Kylo is in charge. Who knows what he's done by now."

"Then we'll have to stop him, together."

Her gaze switches from his hand to his eyes. "Together? A Sith and a Jedi?"

"More of a Jedi and a Sith. Just because we're supposed to hate each other, doesn't mean we have to. I believe Ben is still in him. But if he isn't..we're going to have to fight him. He can't stop the both of us."

"You don't understand. It's already been too long, he's probably found the books by now."

"No he hasn't." Finn assures standing up. He knows Leia hid them long before he came back to the base. "Trust me. We can take him down." He extends his hand out to help her up.

She shakes her head and buries it in her arms. "What makes you think we can do this?"

"Hope. Without it, I wouldn't be here."

"You wouldn't be stuck on this planet with me?"

"I wouldn't be a Jedi." He corrects. "Now come on, don't leave me hanging."

Rey looks up from the space in her arms to stare into his eyes. As if she is waiting for him to trick her, but he is serious. Sometimes people with differences have to work together to face a bigger problem. Hopefully she agrees with that, because when this is all over she still has to make the decision on what side she wants to be on.

With a sigh she takes his offering hand and rises to her feet. "How can we trust each other?"

"We're going to have to." He shrugs. "We don't have any other option."

"Right."

He moves aside and gestures for her to lead the way. "You know where to go."

"Let me just - take this place in one last time. I never got to say goodbye the last time I left."

"I don't mind. Uh..which is the way out?"

She points to a space covered by a black sheet. Finn walks over to lift it finding a hole to the outside, it makes him question how she got him through there when he was unconscious. He doesn't want to know. He turns around to look at her. Watching her gaze spiral through the room as she spins around. She places her hand on a wall covered in tally markings that go from the ceiling almost to the ground. She takes in a deep shivering breath bringing her hand to wipe a tear out of her face. This is the place she grew up, of course it would be emotional to leave. Even if it sounded like a rough childhood.

Then she fixes herself, picking her head up and waving her hair away from her eyes. She pulls it up into several buns using material she finds laying around. When she faces him, she looks entirely new. She no longer looks like a Sith or someone a part of the dark side. She looks like a survivor. Her eyes lift from the ground nearly catching him staring at her. But Finn quickly shuts the sheet and rolls outside into the blazing heat.

He had forgotten how hot the desert was, probably because it made him pass out earlier. Rey comes out with a bag strapped over her shoulder, she reaches inside putting whatever it is she took out in her mouth and eating it. She then pulls another thing out, a canteen.

She holds out toward him, the level of her arm showing him its full. "Take it so you don't pass out again. It'll keep you cool."

He takes it willingly as they begin to walk together, a part of him concerned for her. "You sure you won't need it?"

"It may have been a while since I was here but it's like I never left. I've been to hotter planets. Ever been to Mustafar?"

He huffs a smile. "Pfft, no. That place is filled with lava."

"And you can _only_ imagine how the steam of lava all around can feel on your skin. I had to take many bacta baths afterward. But it felt good so I can't reallly complain."

"A bacta bath sounds amazing right now, especially in this heat."

While they are talking, a thought crosses his mind. He isn't sure why it does but he knows there's no harm in asking, though it seems ridiculous. "So..Kylo..are you two..together?"

"Together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend? No!" She almost seems disgusted by that. "I would never go there with him, there's too much a despise. What about you? Have anyone special in the Resistance?"

He shakes his head. "I've never really gotten around much to start anything with anyone. This is actually the longest conversation I've had with anyone in a long time."

"Really? Wow. I would give anything for a moments piece for once." She admits. "This is actually kind of nice, being here..with you. Despite all the trauma this place weighs on me."

Rey is talking to Finn but he's more focused on that one thing she had said. She enjoys being here with him, as in his company is amusing or comforting to her. He kind of hates that he feels the same way, because that would mean something he doesn't understand. Something he's never experienced in all his years of life. He tries not to think about it too much, but it's prodding in the back of his mind. Taking all his attention away from everything important.

She reaches in her bag and offers him a piece of bread. Of course he takes it, he can't remember the last time he had actually gotten to eat since he was first captured. It doesn't taste as good as the food he's used to, but he supposed its great for anyone who doesn't get to eat often.

"Where did you get this?" He asks.

"I used to save a surplus in case what I scavenged wasn't enough to earn any. Sometimes I would starve because I didn't have enough. It wasn't pretty. I guess I never got to finish all these portions before I left."

"Good for us huh?"

She giggles. "Yeah." 

He looks at her, loving the sound and sight of her smile. It's so organic and real. It spreads a warmth in his chest accompanied by a feeling he's never felt for anyone before. He smiles with her naturally, finding himself happy to be in her presence. And to think an hour ago they wanted each other dead. It's strange how fast things can change between two people.

"Speaking of food, I've always wondered what they served at the First Order. You guys have higher technology than us at the Resistance and I wanted to know if your food was better too."

"Well that depends, what do you usually eat there?"

"Fruits and vegetables mostly, just a bowl of that."

She shakes her head. "We serve full meals. Fruits and vegetables usually come on the side but we can never get to it because we ate so much on the main course."

"That sounds amazing!"

"It is amazing. The food is, by far, the best part about being in the First Order. It might be the only thing that's good about it. Everyone is so obsessed with power, it's actually nice to be around someone who isn't angry or afraid of me. I almost didn't think it was possible to have a normal conversation with someone. It feels surreal."

"I gotta say the same. Not that the people I'm usually around are boring or anything. But I'm mostly busy with my training and they're busy with their own stuff. Then when we do have time there isn't much to talk about. I've never really been able to relate with anyone until you. Even though we come from completely different places, we see each other somehow." He realizes he's rambling a little too much about them. He doesn't want to give away his feelings that he doesn't even understand yet.

"Heh..we do, don't we. The only person I've ever come close to relating to is Kylo and even that's a stretch. There is nothing easy about him. However when I talk, you listen and it's not because you're afraid of me. Even when you were upset you still listened. I guess what I'm trying to say is..you're alright Finn."

"You're not too bad yourself Rey. So where're we heading?"

"Niima Outpost."

"Niima Outpost?"

"Yup, it's a marketplace where scavengers go to sell artifacts or old pieces found on buried Star Destroyers in the dunes. I used to go there a lot. We can find a ship there."

"A ship..that belongs to someone else?" 

"Well yeah, unless - you've got a better idea."

"I do not." He admits, ashamed that they'd have to steal from someone who might need it more than them. 

They continue to walk further down the boiling dunes of sand. But this time Finn doesn't mind, in fact he doesn't even notice. Talking to Rey made him forget a lot of things, he's even forgotten about them fighting. Being with her is the only thing he can think about. Maybe it's a mind trick she put him in. He finds himself forever wanting to see her smile and hear her voice. He never knew he could feel this way for a Sith. That's right she's a Sith. Even if she claims that's not who she is, it is. The Sith are the reason Ben became Kylo Ren, they're the reason Master Luke and the padawan are dead. But even thinking about that, he can't blame Rey for it. She wasn't there, it isn't her fault.

"Seriously though, your fighting techniques are unbelievable!" He swoons. "I mean the way you swiftly swept your feet under to knock me over was pretty smart. And you managed to do it to me twice now, so you know it's good."

"Well-" She waves a flustered hand to distract him from the flourishing pink hue in her cheeks. "That's pretty standard sparring. It was nothing really. I mean, we Sith gotta think about what the opponent is think and act upon it before they can do anything. Simple as that. But how did you survive two crashing ships?"

"Oh that?" He begins to blush himself as they approach the marketplace. Walking under the archway that says Niima Outpost. It doesn't appear to be as fancy as he thought it would, but then again it's a junkyard. "I just used the Force to put a bubble around myself. I was surprised I could do it again, but I guess the second time didn't have much power as the first. You know..cause.." he points to his bruised rib. Acknowledging it bringing the agony he had forgotten about right back.

"I can still fix that for you, if you let me."

At this point, it seems better than sitting through the pain any longer. It also doesn't seem like they're going to have any medical help anytime soon. "Sure. Why not." He lifts his shirt up and she is taken aback for a moment.

"Um.." she walks closer to him cautiously. Then she reaches her hand to touch his wound, he winces at the unexpected soft touch against his sensitive skin. A redness blooms in her cheeks that seems to be caused by something other than the blazing sun. As she heals him he relaxes, feeling his the bruise whither and the pain fade. He starts to feel better.

Pulling Finns shirt down he looks at her, she rubs her thumb into the palm of her hand while looking at it with bare teeth. He knows whenever a Force wielder heals someone they lose a little bit of their own life energy.

"I won't get hurt anymore. I promise."

Rey looks up and smiles at him. "You have no say in that Finn."

He smiles back, a fluttering feeling spreading in his stomach and overcharging his heart. It beats wildly as they keep gazing at each other. He isn't sure what to do, he feels like he should do something. But - they should focus on their objective. 

"Isn't it funny how we were trying to kill each other a few hours ago?" He blurts, not knowing why he had to bring that up. It kind of turns her off. She looks down at the sand, the smile that was on her face no longer there to amuse him. Snatched from a doubting thought as if she doesn't believe in them at all.

The loud hum of a ship distracts the two, hovering above them while pushing sand into their faces to block their sight. Finn grabs Rey's wrist and pulls her back from the ship, preventing it from landing on her. Except it doesn't land, it only hovers above the ground a feet above them. Rey squints up at the ship above them, her hand shielding the sand from entering them as her eyes grows wide. She shoves Finn out of the way and into the ground.

His guard being down actually helps him get to the ground without getting back up immidiately. He is shocked that she had done it and is trying to understand why until lasers bolt out of the ship towards the market where he was standing. There are screams and explosions coming from Niima Outpost and people run for their lives. He tries to get up when she pushes him back down with the Force. 

'Don't get up.' Her voice speaks in his mind. Echoing in the corners of his brain. 'He's here.'

He flips over on his back after feeling the Force release from holding him down. The ships ramp is open and Rey is inside, staring at him. A look he can't describe in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, though afar it travels to his ears through the wind as the ramp closes with her inside. The ship now reveals itself as it rises into the sky as a TIE silencer. It flies into the sky and off the deserted planet. Finn is concerned and ever more confused about what just happened. Too many things happened at once for him to process it at all. All he knows is that Rey is gone and she's back with the bad guy.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey tries not to think about Finn. Her eyes are shut tight with the he image of his face flashing in her mind. Why is he on her mind? No, she didn't use him. She was going to go through with his plan. They were going to defeat Kylo Ren. Somehow even the thought sounds ridiculous, less ridiculous than Finn saying it. But still up there. She can't believe she thought for a second that it could work. It could've, if she wasn't found. How was she found anyway? And why did Kylo come back for her?

She climbs to the cockpit of the ship and stares at him, his eyes facing forward on his mask less face. She wants to ask him why he did it without being straightforward, so he doesn't question her query like he usually does. When she can't think of anything she just throws it at him.

"I thought you'd take over the first chance you get?" She challenges.

He's quiet for a moment, not looking at her ever in this whole one sided conversation. "I found the books."

Without a warning the heavy Jedi books come flying at her nearly hitting her in the face. They fall into her arms with their heavy weight but she's more concerned about how he got them. "Where did you find them?"

"My mother." He answers leaving it at that. He takes a sharp turn into the empty galaxy then pulls into the hangar of their Star Destroyer. He unbuckles himself from the seat and snatches the books from her before getting out.

Rey gets out and follows him, feeling much different than the woman she was the last time she was around these stormtroopers. She doesn't feel like the Supreme Leader anymore, she no longer feels like that title is necessary. She doesn't want to be that person anymore. But for now she has to, because there is no other life she knows. She keeps her head down as they walk through the corridors, without her cloak she can be seen as Rey and though that isn't a bad thing, she isn't ready for that just yet. 

Her mind returns to Finn as she follows Kylo to his office. How betrayed he might feel that she's left, he could feel used or abandoned. After she had opened herself up to him and he to her, this is what she gives him in return? But what choice did she have? If she didn't go with Kylo he would've killed them both, Finn underestimates him far too much. The Kylo she grew up with is not redeemable, there is no ounce of light in him. She just hopes he doesn't feel the glimpse of light that's twinkling in her, she felt it growing every second she was with Finn. Maybe it's better to stay away from him.

They enter the room where he waits for her to walk in before shutting the door behind her. "I heard you got lost chasing the Jedi."

"The Jedi? I thought it was Finn."

Kylo walks around his desk to sit down in his chair that appears to be a tiny leather throne, he elevates and rests his feet on his desk. Something he always hated her do. Something isn't right about the man she is starting at, he seems more despicable than usual. "I figured it's time to let the past die." He interlocks his fingers together and rest them on his lap. "I want you to find him and kill him - assuming you haven't done that already."

She hides the bewilderment in her face but it lies in her eyes. Still he doesn't notice. Kylo was always a little too obsessed when it came to killing. Most of the time it was unnecessary, but with Finn it is. She can't even argue against it. "Why do I have to kill him? You're the one he trusts."

"Yes, but I'm not the apprentice anymore am I?"

That's when she puts it all together. He didn't rescue her so she can be in charge again, he did it so she can take his place in being the one who can't make the big decisions. He wants her to feel little like he did, she can hear him saying it viciously in his mind. She doesn't know who he's fooling because there is no way she will let him take her place while she's alive.

"You really think I'd let you take the throne without putting up a fight?"

"While you were chasing Finn around doing who knows what, I found the books. I rescued you from Jakku when I could've left you there to rot knowing how bad that place makes you feel-"

"And you think that'll make me suddenly have a change of heart for you? I don't care what you've done, it doesn't make up for the fact that you aren't good enough to take my place and you never will be. This isn't the profession to play nice and get rewarded. You don't earn it, you take it and you still haven't learned." she explains. She knows that he is still fighting the light and that he always will be. he was born and raised in the light for half of his life, he chose the dark side but that doesn't mean it left him. As long as that is there he will never be what he wants to be. He isn't even a Sith, he just calls himself that. If he really wanted to take her place, he would have never came back for her.

"Well you don't have the books, I do." he assures crossing his arms.

Rey stares at him, knowing that a fight is going to inevitably breakout between the two of them but not caring. She will do whatever she has to to get those books because she wants unlimited power. Quickly, she reaches her hand out to the grabs the books sitting beside his elevated feet with the Force. Just as she does so and the books begin to lift, he extends his hand out to stop them before they can reach her grasp.

The books hover in the air, struggling to choose a hand to go to. They both stand there with their arms stretched out using all the energy they have to get them. As always, Rey dominates over him. She grabs the books and runs out of the room as fast as she can, aware that he will be after her. She doesn't get to go far, after she leaves the room and hurries down the hall she is yanked to the ground on her back. The books fall out of her loose grasp and slide across the floor, back into his hands.

She jumps back up on her feet whilst grabbing the hilt of her lightsaber on her belt. She ignites it and calls for the books again, somehow he manages to shove her against the wall. It takes her by surprise and she needs a moment but he holds her there then begins to close his fist, choking her at an alarming pace.

"You will not take this away from me! I have sacrificed too much!" he growls from deep down in his throat. She feels her face lose circulation as her neck gets tighter and tighter, her eyes start to bulge. She grabs he throat, desperately trying to breath. For a moment she thinks he's dead. "You know why I didn't let you die in that dirty junkyard? Because I wanted to kill you myself. I'm tired of being underestimated and judged because of my family, I didn't choose my family!"

"Neither did I!" She tries to say back at him, though the lack of air traveling to her lungs makes it difficult to spit out.

"I'm going to kill you and take the throne once and for all, because I have nothing to lose. Not anymore. I'm going to take over the galaxy on my own and I will learn from the Jedi texts to become the most powerful man alive. I'll be stronger than my grandfather ever was and anyone who doesn't listen will be slayed. Any planet that will not oblige to my orders will be destroyed and no one can stop it.."

As he talks she gets an idea. He approaches her while expressing issues and schemes she doesn't care about. The closer he gets, the greater he chances become. When he's in a close enough range she lets go of her lightsaber with ease, catching it with the Force before it can hit the ground. She tilts it upward and diagonal, then with a quick gesture of her two fingers, it impales him in the stomach. Not deep enough to kill him, but enough to make him let go of her.

The books roll down his arm and fly into her hands. She takes it while calling her lightsaber to her then runs while he's down. This time getting much further than she did the first time. She feels his rage lurking behind her as she continues down the corridor, the anticipation of him giving her anxiety. She can hear his thoughts echoing through her mind ferociously, he's going to kill her. Or at least try like he always does.

Rey runs into the hangar, knowing she has to get the books far away from him so he can't ever take it. She can hear his boots stomping against the concrete as she looks for a TIE-fighter to jump into. It isn't like her to run from a fight and she isn't, she just has to get rid of the books first.

Before she can go anywhere or do anything the books fly out of her hands and slide across the floor. She watches them, waiting for it to go to Kylo but it doesn't. She turns around to see him coming toward her, a look she has never seen in his eyes before; deplorable hate. All the glimpses and shimmers of light she used to see in him are completely gone. It almost frightens her.

He holds up his ignited lightsaber and charges toward her at full speed then swings. She blocks it barely, almost getting knocked back at all the weight he pushes against her. She ducks and twirls beneath them making him stumble over her, she flips him over and strikes at him when he's on the ground. He blocks just in time, kicking her back so far that she flies through the glass into the command center. She lands on someone's control panels, taking a moment to catch herself before getting back up. The feeling of her body flying through glass was more agonizing than she could've imagined. She doesn't bother tot take the time to acknowledge all the officers staring at her, this is just another day at work for them. She grabs her lightsaber then leaps back out the window, holding her lightsaber overhead to take him down from above. He moves out of the way, but she still manages to put a cut on his left cheek.

The violent battle goes on between them. Both of them causing serious harm to one another throwing each others bodies across the room. The stormtroopers around them peer at the ongoing havoc, trying not to get in the way in fear of being killed while doing so. They damage their surroundings as they use it as a weapon against each other. The pattern continues with them hashing and slashing their red lightsabers together until it eventually starts to cut through their skin. Even then they don't stop. 

Finally, in a moment of their lightsabers clashed together, Rey can't take it anymore. She loses herself in frustration, the black blood slithering in her veins and rushing to her brain. She feels the power grow with her hate, she understands it, she uses it. The tips of her fingers tingle with electricity as she grinds her teeth together. They want each other dead and by the end of this someone just might be. That someone won't be her. She clenches her fist together, she lets out a loud scream, and punches him with the static stippling in her hand, his head falls back at the pressure. Her power knocking him unconscious immediately. She kicks him down then calls the books to her hands, catching her breath.

She wipes the blood from under her nose then finally looks up at all the destruction that had cause. She remembers her hood isn't on and that they can see her face, they can see that the hood isn't what they should be afraid of. It doesn't matter if she is ready for them to see it or not, they have and they don't seem any less intimidated. She takes in a deep breath and looks at the stormtroopers still staring at her. "Clean this up," she orders, she points to Kylo. "and lock him away somewhere."

The troopers nod before doing as they're told. Rey then makes her way to her quarts to patch herself up, it takes her a while to get there with everything hurting but she eventually does. She tosses the books onto her bed before she searches to change into something less sand-ier and bloodier than what she is wearing. 

She browses through her closet filled with black clothes and finds that a lot of her garments are cloaks. She knows that if she no longer wants to be seen as her grandfathers child, she has to step out of his shoes (literally). All the cloaks are thrown out of her closet onto the ground, showing her just how little she's got without them. The only thing left is her sparring attire which is just tights and and a sleeveless shirt, she grabs it along with the wrappings she wears to make her moves visually mesmerizing.

Before she changes she checks herself in the mirror. Seeing just how bad she looks. There's a huge bruise on her right temple and under her eye, her nose is still leaking blood and there are cuts and tears all over her arms and legs. Not to mention her eyes are still red from him choking her earlier and her head is pounding from being thrown all over the place. That bacta bath she was talking about with Finn earlier would be real handy right now.

She decides to do that, she sets up the bath in her tub than hops in. The cool fluid already easing her wounds when she settles herself in. She reaches out her hand and calls one of the books to look through while she is in there. The dusty old pages teasing the tips of her fingers with a spark of power it holds.

Rey flips the pages, seeing art of every technique and a description explaining how it works and how to do it. She finds the one Finn had mentioned, the Force field: a protective bubble that prevents anything from coming in. The opposite of that would be the bubble of death, a Force that crushes whatever is inside instead of protecting it. Sounds like a horrible death for anyone. She continues to look and read through the book that also explains the history of the Force. But between the reading and the relaxing bacta, she falls asleep.

It isn't until she wakes up, hours later. She questions how longs she's been in the tub, it isn't often when she actually gets to rest because of Kylo. It actually feels good to not have him around. She gets out of the bath then changes into the outfit she had set out for herself just before. With all this free time on her hands, she takes it upon herself to lie in bed and try to get more sleep. It's been a long stressful few days.

As soon as she shuts her eyes something takes her attention. The warmth of a familiar presence enters the room but when she looks no one seems to be around, a cold breeze trickles up her exposed skin. The warmth no longer welcoming her as it had before. She knows who it is, she just doesn't understand how she could feel Finn if he isn't physically in front of her. Her eyes open and she gets off her bed, looking around the room for him. Maybe, hopefully, he was able to get out of Jakku somehow. Though this is the last place he'd turn up, unless he was there to kill them all. Which wouldn't be possible for one person to do, no matter how strong they are.

"You lied." His voice passes by her ear as if he's standing right beside her. She spins around to see him actually there but not. Though he appears to be in front of her physically, he is there more spiritually. But how? It could've been in the book, maybe she had fallen asleep for that part.

"How did you-"

"You said that Kylo wasn't going to come for you. You were sure of it."

"I wasn't expecting him to show up like that, trust me. I know just as much as you do." Shes more annoyed at him than anything, so quick to blame her for the actions of a man who can't clean up his own mess. He was angry at her and still didn't win the fight.

"I was able to get out of Jakku you know." He tells. "Someone was kind enough to give me a ride back to D'Qar and...after what you said I didn't think I was gonna find what I did. You told me that you didn't order for anyone to get hurt. I came back and people were killed - some were harmed, people I love-"

"I didn't!"

"You keep lying to me Rey!" he shouts, eyes glossy with tears. "You keep lying...I guess it's my fault for trusting a Sith."

He is right, no one should trust a Sith. But she didn't order anything. "That wasn't me, it was all Kylo. While we were on Jakku, he went after the books and destroyed anything in his way. I'm sorry Finn.."

"No you're not." the pain in his voice puts an ache in her heart, an ache she didn't think she was capable of experiencing. "You're just like the rest of them. I thought you could've changed, I saw the light in you on Jakku. You even opened up to me.."

"I never lied to you. Everything I said when I opened up to you was true. But that's not who I am anymore." she assures. "I used to be that person but I chose not to be, just like you said. We have a choice, this is who I choose to be and I don't need you to like it."

"Good, because I don't. I can't believe for a split second I thought that we..." he sighs trailing off.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt Finn, I just wanted the books. I have them now, so it's over."

"That's the thing, it isn't over. When this all started I was being driven by the trauma of my past, I never expected history to repeat itself. I am going to stop you, whatever it takes."

She recognizes the tone and emotion in his voice, the anger, the greed, the hate. It has nothing to do with the light and everything to do with the dark. A smile twitches at her lips at the realization that he might turn to the dark side on his own. "You keep talking like that and you'll become the exact thing you hate. That's the potential of a Sith."

"Never!"

She can't believe what she's about to say, but it's true. "We don't have to fight. I don't want to."

"Then give me back what's mine."

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

Finn closes his eyes, he takes a deep breath trying not to think about it. But it is all he can think about. How he wasn't there, stuck on Jakku fighting a damn Sith while the Resistance was fighting for their lives. He knew that feeling he had when Leia pushed the books into his chest was true, he would never see her again. She could be gone and he wasn't there to stop it from getting to where it did. Poe told him the news when he arrived, he showed him to her in the medical room. Wrapped in a bacta suit. He didn't want to see her like that, ever. Whoever done this will pay for it. Who knows how long it'll be until she wakes up, the medic said it might not even happen because of how deep the wound is.

He wants to blame Rey, that's all he wants to do. However he can't because it doesn't make sense. Leia is the one who told him to leave with the books, that's why he left. She didn't let him stay. It's almost like she knew what was going to happen. No. She couldn't have because the books are with Rey now and that isn't a good thing. It just doesn't make any sense to him, on top of that Rey is lying to him. He just needs a break from it all, he needs to grieve.

Leia was all he had after Luke had passed. He loved her unconditionally and would protect her at all cost. She was his teacher and, over time, his mother. She deserved better.

"We're here if you need us." Rose promises as he makes his way to his quarters despite mourning herself. Her sister was killed as well. He doesn't say anything, but nods with a smile to let her know he knows. In reality, he just doesn't want to hear it from anyone. There is nothing anyone could say to make him feel better.

He continues to make his way down the corridor passing her room. He stares at it through the corner of his eye as he walks, noticing that someone was inside. He stops and looks through the crack of the door to see Han sitting upon the edge of her bed, staring at it as if she was in it. Finn can't imagine how Han must feel, the last time they were together they were arguing. Then this happens. 

He decides to leave him alone, Han doesn't usually like to talk anyways and he isn't in the best state to make any smart comments. Finn enters his room and shuts the door behind him. All this time he's been thinking about what could have been, when he knows thinking won't do anything. All the Sith do is take and he is tried of it. First the academy, now the resistance. When will it end? That's the problem, it won't. It won't end until he puts a stop to it all and that's what he's going to have to do.

Rey told him that thinking this way would pull him to the dark side, but who cares what she thinks. Whether she called the order or not that doesn't change who she is, she's a person he doesn't like. And at the same time he does like her and who she is. He just doesn't understand himself sometimes. But it's something in the way she talks to him and how honest she is that just..pulls him toward her. He hates it because it prevents him from doing what he's trying to do which is stop her. She's the one behind it all and he can't expect to win if he's gushing about her.

Gushing, he doesn't want to call I that but that's exactly what it is. Any chance he gets to finish her off he doesn't. He stops himself. He knows he shouldn't feel this way for someone so wicked, yet he does. It doesn't seem like there's anything she could do that can change his feelings. She told him she didn't call the order, he believed her even if he denied it. But they are two beings in the same universe who are not meant to mix. So they never will.

Finn approaches the window in his room to look out at all soldiers trying their best to clean up after the disaster. If Rey didn't cause this, and it really was Ben. Then maybe he isn't Ben anymore. It's what Leia had told him and he still tried to hope for the better when it was lost. He was responsible for all this, he must be stopped.

Last time he saw Rey she looked pretty beat up. He doesn't know how he was able to see her before but he was too upset to think about it. He remembers reading that strategy in the textbooks. It's a Force connection, it doesn't happen on command but only when the Force wants them to see each other. The thing is, he doesn't want to see her. He doesn't have the energy to deal with her sass, though it does sometimes amuse him.

She is playing hard to get with him and those books. If she really means what she says about just getting what she wants without hurting anyone there has to be light in her. She trust him though she will never admit it, taking his hand on Jakku proved that. When he told her about his plan he saw in her eyes - just for a second - that she considered it. She wanted to get rid of Ben. Maybe not for the same reason as him, still he is both of their problem. 

"Kriff." Says a voice startling from his thoughts. Finn spins around toward the sound to see Rey in all her Sith glory, not daring to hide the agitation in her face at his sight. "Are you doing this?"

"No." he snaps, although she was on his mind he doesn't want to see her. She's the last person he wants to see. "I don't want to see or talk to you." He turns back around.

"You think I do?" There's the sass that he can't bother with right now. "Clearly the Force is pushing us together. I read about it in the books-"

"I bet you have-"

"Can you let me finish?"

He faces her, eyebrows furrowed and face pained in disgust. "No. I'm don't hearing anything you have to say. You're so manipulative Rey."

Her head jerks in offense as if he's being a hypocrite. "I'm manipulative? Didn't you try to convince me to murder my colleague so you can have your sweet revenge?"

"I only brought it up as common interest, you're the one who chose to agree."

"I never said anything!" She shouts. "I just took your hand! That doesn't mean I agreed."

"What!? That's exactly what it means! It was a confirming grip-"

"No! I only took your hand because you said 'don't leave me hanging' and I thought it was to help me up!" 

Finn has a hard time hearing the rest of what she said after hearing her impersonate him. Which was really really insulting. But he does remember her just taking his hand with no verbal agreement. So she is right. He shakes his head with an exhausted exhale, this being too much on his already screwed mentality today. He takes a seat down on the edge of his bed and looks down at his knees.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Kylo is locked up."

He doesn't believe that, especially from the way she described how scary he can be. Now he's supposed to believe she can lock him in a cage so simply?

"Okay.." He says.

"I'm serious Finn, we got into a fight over the books and I won. He's locked away."

He looks up at her, wondering if that's how she got all those bruises on her face. "Is that why you look like that?"

Her head once again jerks back in offense. "Look like what?"

"I meant to say..you look roughed up- or I should say - beat - no- I mean.." he stammers trying to find the right words to say to her. Not understanding why it's a struggle to do so. He compliments people all the time. Rey just makes him so nervous. "You look hurt." He finally says, though he isn't sure if that's better.

"Yeah. This one was much uglier than are usual brawls. He almost killed me..and I almost killed him. That happens often but this time..it came a little too close."

Though that is unfortunate to hear, he doesn't want to hear it. Not after what's happened to all of his friends and family. "Do you want me to feel bad for you?"

"Oh, don't be so insensitive Finn. It's not a good look on you." She teases with a smile. He almost smiles back, almost. He returns his gaze back down to his knees. "..I'm sorry about what happened. I really am."

"You keep saying that like it's going to change anything. It won't."

"I know that. But I don't want to see you-" she freezes just as he looks up at her, an eyebrows raised in what she was going to say.

"Don't want to see me..what?"

"Just - ugh!" she groans throwing her head back. "The way you question everything I say is _so_ aggravating!"

"What is so aggravating about me wanting to hear a sentence you couldn't finish?! You are always complaining about the things I do-"

"Maybe its because you're an obnoxious, charmer who talks way too much!"

He opens his mouth to speak before he process what she has just said. It kind of bewilders him for a moment, shocking his heart with an electrical beat. "Charmer? You think I'm charming?"

Rey blinks at him almost flustered that she had said that out loud in front of him. Her cheeks start blooming red underneath her wild bug eyes. "I didn't say that-"

"That's exactly what you said Rey." he assures. "Those exact words."

She shakes her head. "No, I said you're obnoxious-"

"'Obnoxiously charming' to be exact."

"No- I-" she stammers. "-just shut up okay?"

They're interrupted when Finn hears a knock at his door. He looks back at Rey to see she is no longer there. Just like that she is gone, without even saying goodbye. It bums him out a little bit but the second knock on his door distracts him from his feelings. He gets up and opens it to see Han standing outside.   
  
"Hey kid." He huffs an unenthusiastic smile at him. 

"Uh..hi."

"I heard you yelling and I wanted to see if everything was okay."

"Yea, everything's good heh." He rubs at the back of his neck. "Just..Jedi stuff."

Those words always prevent him from asking anymore questions. He can't bother to try and understand how the Force works and how any of this goes, it's all 'mumbo jumbo that just happened to come true' in his eyes. Saves Finn a breath for explaining it anyway.

"You okay?" Han asks, to him rather than about him. "I know I've never really been here for you, ever. But, at this point, I'm all you have until Leia wakes up - if she does."

"I guess so."

"I'm saying I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk or..whatever. I'll be there." He promises.

A big step for him. Finn appreciates it. Though most of the things he'd want to talk about won't make any sense to him, it's nice to know he's there. "Thanks, Han. It means a lot."

"No problem kiddo."

Just like that, their talk is over. Finn shuts the door behind him thinking about Rey once again. But not fondly this time. He has to get those books back from her, whatever it takes. Her hands are not the right ones, she can't be trusted with it. Especially if she says Ben is locked away, she could've lied about it and he doesn't even know what she means by "locked away." That could mean anything. But at the same time, she could've lied about Ben being a bad guy in general. Maybe she did put the order out and said it was Ben instead just to gain his trust. Why should Finn trust Rey anyway, he knows Ben personally and he would never bring harm to his own family. No matter what side he is on.

When the night falls he goes out to the hangar with a hood on in case anyone sees him. It's not surprising how empty it is, from all the cleaning everyone's done all day they're too exhausted to continue tonight. Good for him, he doesn't need anyone trying to stop him. He jumps into an X-wing and flies back to the Star Destroyer. He has to face Rey once and for all. No more games this time, he can't keep letting her swoon him. He's taking the books whether she likes it or not.

Of course, when he gets there, his welcoming isn't warm. There is no way inside the destroyer he could've went without being seen. So, casually, he hovers in the hangar filled with stormtroopers and is fired at immediately. Not having the patience to wait until they're done, Finn takes it upon himself to fire proton cannons between them. They all fall to the ground, meeting the fates they asked for.

Finn hops out of his ship, into the now quiet hangar and makes his way down to the cells where he was held captive, hoping to find Ben there. He needs to talk to him. He trusts him, that's how he'll get answers. Real answers. He continues down the corridors using his photographic memory to recall where everything was between the three rooms he's been in altogether. He has never actually been in a Star Destroyer before that time.

He continues down the empty corridors that isn't empty for long. He bumps into the tall captain trooper with chrome armor. She doesn't hesitate to aim her blaster at him and pull the trigger before he can even acknowledge her. However, his instincts are quicker than hers. Just as she fires her weapon he pulls out his lightsaber and blocks it. She then tries to hit him with a thin staff but he grabs her wrist before she can and spins her around to hold his lightsaber at her throat.

"Where is Ben Solo?" he only asks once.

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is." she answers truthfully, holding his arm to keep him from pushing the white laser into her neck.

He groans with frustration, hating that he has to use his Sith name. "The one you call Kylo Ren. Where is he?!"

"I can take you to him, just remove your weapon from me."

"No can do. You can't be trusted."

"Well this pose is rather uncomfortable for both of us and it'll be quicker if I just lead the way." she argues.

"You know what? Fine." he snatches the blaster and staff from her hands and tosses them on the ground then slides them across the floor with his foot. He puts his hand on her shoulder with a firm grip in case she tries anything. "Go on, lead the way."

She starts walking. "I hope you know, this is completely against my protocol."

"I don't care."

"If you think whatever you're planning to do is going to work than you're dumber than I thought. My troops will come in at any moment."

"Half of them are already dead and you will be too if you don't tell me what I want." he admits. "I've got a few questions for you."

"I'm listening." 

"What happened between him and Re- Lady Ren?"

Her information is useless, she clearly has no idea what's really going on. "Nothing out of the ordinary, usually their fights end in peril. This time she was smart enough to lock him away for good. I'm assuming you're here to finish the job?"

"What I'm here for is none of your concern. You just need to focus on getting me there without any trouble. Got it?"

"Whatever you say Jedi."

They continue quietly down the corridors unbothered until they finally arrive to the cell room Ben is being held. The same one he was kept in, the bars prevent anyone from using the Force. But he is not only in the cell, he is strapped to the upward interrogation chair. The same on Poe was in when Finn rescued him earlier. He opens the door and goes inside to stand beside the unconscious man. He reaches out to shake his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the lady in chrome warns him as if they are strangers to one another.

"You can leave now and don't try to be smart by telling the girl that I'm here. She will find that out when I want her to."

The woman turns around to leave, obliging what she was told to do. Finn resumes what he was doing before he was briefly interrupted and touches Bens shoulder to wake him. He feels a flutter of shock poke through his body like electric knives at the physical contact. He knows that Rey electrocuted him. She could've killed him and she's always seemed to want to, so why didn't she? What had stopped her from doing it all this time?

Bens eyes shoot open, his unlatched jaw breathing in air like he had just been resurrected. He jolts up, trying to leave but his restraints hold him back. He breathes heavily, eyes darting at his surroundings with perplexity. 

"Ben, Ben. It's Finn." he says. "What happened?"

"Wh- I'm gonna kill her!" Ben screams in such an intense tone it almost scares him. "She did this, she put me in here! She took everything from me!"

"Slow down." Finn tries to soothe him, but he is too infuriated to listen. He clenches his fist, breathing sharp breaths through closed teeth.

He looks Finn in his eyes. "You can't listen to her. Whatever she tells you is a lie, she can't be trusted. The only thing she wants is power and she will do and say anything to get it. Even if that means turning us against each other."

All this news that Ben is flooding with him is confusing compared to Rey's side of everything. He doesn't know who to trust, he may have known Ben the longest but he's seen Rey the most recently. It's all just conflicting. "So what're you saying we should do?"

"We have to stop her, put an end to this. She sent out troops to kill my mother. We can't let her walk free, let alone rule the galaxy. I need to know that you're with me on this Finn, you can trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either the next chapter will be the end or the 9th for an fyi


	8. Chapter 8

The day is awfully quiet for Rey, it's peaceful without Kylo that makes it especially suspicious. Things have been running smoothly since she's gotten rid of him, though she has yet to get rid of him for good. She has had all the time in the universe to finish the books, all she has to do is practice what she learned then there is no stopping her. She will finally have the unlimited power her grandfather fought so hard to get. At this point, no one can get in he way it would be impossible to even try. That is, when she masters what she learns.

There is one problem however, Finn. He is the only other living person to know what's in the books and he's probably learned the tricks himself. Though, she does know that he is still new to it all. He had used the Force field to protect himself from the exploding TIE-fighter but couldn't hold it enough and hurt himself. Even though he's still a rookie, he still knows more. She has to get ahead of him because she knows there will come a time where they will have to fight.

She stands in her matted sparring room barefoot with her quarterstaff in her hand, her hair is up in three buns. The same way she used to keep it as a child. It helps keep it out of her face. She places her staff down on the matt before sitting on the floor with her legs criss-cross. Her hands rest on her knees as she sits up straight taking a deep breath and closing her arms. She reaches deep within the Force trying to contact those who came before her. 

"Grandchild..." a dark voice breathes in her ear. Her surroundings grow black until there is no longer light in the room. She begins to see a figure of a man in a long hood in front of her. "..you..serve..me...well..." the voice bounces off the walls all around her. Bolts of electricity flash from the figure.

After all she's been through to get here, it feels good to get his approval. Someone's approval. He continues, "But someone holds you. A Jedi has taken your trust and conflicted you."

She frowns and shakes her head. "I can assure you that he is not a problem. I won't let him get in the way of our plans."

"He already has..you know what you must do."

Now she doubts, what she must do is something she doesn't want to do. For the first time in her entire life she's made a real friend, though it was only temporary on Jakku. All of their recent interactions have been rough, but they hasn't change how fond she has become of him. Deep down, she does care and she doesn't know how he makes her do that. It's completely against a Sith to feel like this towards anyone. Caring about someone gives her something to lose.

"You mustn't let your feelings distract you from your true fate. Do what must be done!"

The loud slam of something against her door snaps her out of mediation. The lights turn back on and her grandfather fades away at the interruption. Rey stares at the door that continues to be slammed into, whoever is on the other side is not friendly. She tries to figure out who it is but before she can even try to sense it the door bust open and someone rushes at her. 

They both go tumbling backwards onto the mat where she falls flat on her back. She kicks herself back up pushing the person off of her quickly to finally get a good look at them. Still she can't tell who it is with the hood on their head. That is until the ignition of the white lightsaber. He reveals himself, removing the hood off his head. It's Finn.

Rey can't say she isn't surprised to see him, she never expected him to show up so early. They were just speaking a few hours ago. They circle each other waiting for someone to make a move.

"What're you doing here?" She asks calling her quarterstaff to her hand. She doesn't trust what he's going to do.

"To finish what I started."

"You don't have to do this you know. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why wouldn't you, aren't you a Sith? It's your birth right! You said so yourself, you like a fair fight." He tosses the hilt of her lightsaber to her hand. She doesn't know how he got it and the fact that he did makes her question what else he's seen and took while she was in here.

She gulps, the man in front of her being a Finn she's never seen. The Finn who has a shadow of darkness hanging over him. She doesn't know what changed within the past few hours, but he isn't the charming man she thought she knew. She ignites her lightsaber. "Why're you doing this, we were just talking earlier and everything seemed fine, this isn't like you-"

"You don't know me. Don't act like you do."

"I know that I'm not the one you're after. It's Kylo. He's the one behind it all. It was his idea to get the books in the first place, it was his idea to manipulate to the dark side. The weird thing is, I didn't even have to do that. You're giving into it already."

His brows furrow. "What? I would never join the dark side."

"You keep saying that, but that's exactly what you're doing. Today might just be the day where you turn completely if you continue to go down this road."

"And I'd bet you'd love that huh?"

"No actually," she shakes her head. "I wouldn't. It might be hard for you to believe but I find you amusing as you are."

"Liar!" he accuses her just like Kylo does, with such menace. "You're just trying to trick me, like all the Sith do. You don't care about me, you only pretend to."

Her head shakes yet again. Finally having to face a truth she didn't know she had. "No, you're wrong. I...I do care about you and I shouldn't. It's against who I am and this is against who you are!"

"Stop saying that like you know who I am! Ben told me everything, you've just been manipulating me all along. Distracting me so you can get what you want."

She has never been more dumbfounded in her entire life. The fact that he spoke to Kylo somehow makes it make sense, but she still doesn't understand how he was able to speak to Kylo. He's been in a coma since the fight. It isn't surprising that the first thing he does when he wakes is try to turn everyone against her. "Finn, he's lying. I told you the truth already. Why would you believe him?"

"Because there is no good reason to believe you."

That kind of hurts her feelings, but she doesn't show it. "No good reason? Finn when we were on Jakku-"

"You keep bringing up Jakku like it's something happened between us. But that wasn't you on Jakku, the woman I saw was not a Sith who wanted to destroy the galaxy. She was just a woman who wanted peace."

"So what? You're just going to judge me by my life goals? Because I'm a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get it?"

"Wanting people to suffer isn't a life goal. You said you didn't want to live in your grandfathers shoes anymore, you said you wanted to find yourself."

"Maybe this is myself. Maybe I like being a Sith because I don't have to listen to anyone. Why is that so bad?"

"You make it sound different than what it is. The Sith kill innocent people, brainwash them, and torture them. And that's all you've been doing since I met you."

She looks to the ground, knowing she is losing his trust with ever second. Telling the truth just isn't working and that's all she has done. She hasn't lied to him once. "Did Kylo tell you that?"

"What difference does it make who I heard it from. It's over, you lose. I'm not gonna let you turn us against each other."

"Oh like you tried to do with me? Or even now with Kylo trying to turn everything on me when you and I were with each other all this time. Where was he?"

"Stop!" he shuts his eyes. "I won't listen to this, I just can't take it anymore. Give me the books."

"The books? Is that what this is all about?" She asks. "Go ahead, take them. I've already memorized every page."

"Of course you have." He almost sounds disappointed, as if she didn't think he would come and try to take the books. "What're you going to use those abilities for? Genocide? For the planets who don't agree with your plans? Kylo told me what you did to the people in the Resistance, what you did to Leia."

"Kylo is a liar, a snake in the grass, a tyrant. And I thought you were smart enough to see through his manipulative behavior. Why do you think I put him in that cell? Just to keep his place? No. It's to stop him from hurting anyone else....and also keep my place. I told you, I didn't order for anyone to get hurt in D'Qar!"

"Why should I believe you over him?"

"Why should you believe _him_ over _me_? You haven't seen him in years, I'm the one you've been talking to and getting to know all this time while he was trying to take over the order. We became friends, we understood each other and we were honest with each other. I'm not asking you to trust me, but I need you to know that Kylo is not who you remember. He's just trying to turn us against each other"

"Funny, he said the same thing about you." he shuts off his lightsaber and leans against the wall. "I don't know who to believe."

Rey walks beside him and copies his position, she looks at him. Unable to relate to the situation he's in. She knows he's conflicted and telling him to believe her will only confuse him even more. So she tells him one more thing. "..He wanted me to kill you."

Finns eyes meet hers, bemused at her reveal. "Why?"

"Because of this! You keep getting in the way of this whole thing, he thinks you're weak. Strong in the Force, but weak in Jedi prowess. He knows that putting us against each other would get one of us killed therefore, one less problem. But there is a problem, we don't want to kill each other."

"No." he shakes his head. "But we have to."

"No, we don't."

"Yes we do." He removes himself from the wall to stand in front of her. "Rey, you can't do this. Any of it."

"I can and I will."

"Well, you shouldn't. No one should have all that power."

"But I do." She argues. "And I don't expect you to understand, I just need you to accept it because it's happening whether you like it or not. I will have all the power."

He shakes his head, igniting his lightsaber. "I won't let you."

"And I won't let you stop me." she reaches her hand out beside her, calling her lightsaber to it. She doesn't want to fight him and she can see in his eyes he doesn't want to either. But this disagreement cannot be neglected. It has to be dealt with, she just hopes it doesn't end in tribulation.

Taking a step back, she ignites her red lightsaber and holds it in front of her. He raises his lightsaber as they stare at each other, circling one another waiting for someone to strike. He shuts his eyes, hesitating before actually making a move. He swings first and she blocks it, then she strikes and he blocks it. She ignites the blade on the opposite side of her saber and tries to hit him from either side. He blocks one side with his saber then slows the other with the Force. They swing at each other constantly and constantly block, all the energy exhausting them.

Rey calls her staff to her other hand and when he isn't paying attention, she swats him with it knocking him off his feet the hilt falling out of his hands. She aims her lightsaber at him once he's flat on the ground. "Finn, please, just stop!"

He pulls the lightsaber from her hands with the Force and throws it across the room. She attempts to hit him with her staff when he grabs it and yanks it toward him, pulling her to the ground. He gets up and grabs his lightsaber to use against her just as she calls her to her hands, she blocks his blow. Their lightsabers clash together flashing a pink light between them. He pushes toward her with all his might, the heat of the lasers burning her face. She tries to prevent it from going any further. But the more she holds it, the more frustrated she gets. She can feel the electricity growing in her veins and flickering at her fingertips, she does everything in her power to hold it in. She knows that if she releases it, the close contact will kill him.

"STOP!" she screams, unable to brace herself any longer. Finn still doesn't listen, he continues to push his lightsaber into hers mercilessly forcing her to boot kick him in the stomach. He falls backward as she tries to relieve herself of the overwhelming power in her body. For once she didn't want to feel that way, she didn't want to be powerful or strong. She just wanted it all to stop. She breathes heavily, staring at the ceiling.

They both lay there on the padded floor catching their breaths. Rey rolls over and sits up to look at him, flat on his back looking up. She starts to think about it all. Just now, the feeling of all of that power cooped up inside of her was unbearable. It was unlike anything she could've imagined. Though it was only a glimpse of her potential, she thought it'd be something she wanted. Everyone has made it seem so great, but it only scared her. It almost killed the person she cared about. She believes that's why she doesn't want it, having all that power with something to lose is risky.

"It's not the power that I want." she admits with a deep breath. "I just want to feel important, I want to feel worth something. Without the power my grandfather had gifted me, I'm just a feeble scavenger no one cares about."

He lifts his head up to look at her before sitting up himself. "Rey, you are so much more than that. You are basically in charge of the whole order."

"That's not what I mean." she pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. "All my life I've been looking for love I tried to see it with Snoke, I thought of him like a father but he only seemed to care about my power. Then there was Kylo, I looked up to him but he was always jealous of me. Then you and..for a moment it seemed like you did care about me. You saw something, that I couldn't see. But now, I don't know. I feel like I'll never get to experience it because of who I am."

Finn scoots himself beside her. "I know I'm not supposed to, but I have to admit that I -sort of - have feelings for you. A Jedi isn't supposed to get attached to anyone in this sort of way, since I'm the only one left though. I feel like I should change that law.."

Rey is trying to understand what he said before he got distracted about Jedi stuff. She squints her eyes, acting perplexed as she turns to look at him. "Feelings? What sort of feelings?"

"You know.." he shrugs timidly. "..the good kind. You knew that already though and I know you feel the same, otherwise we would've killed each other by now."

"Who would've thought a Sith and a Jedi would feel this way about each other." she chuckles at the irony placing her hand on his. The electricity in her sparking through the both of them in a pleasant way. He grins at her purely making her blush. "..so we're good?"

"Of course." he promises. "And I'm sorry for attacking you the way I did. I was just so furious that I couldn't control the things I did."

"I'm sorry too, for everything that's happened."

"You know.." he starts, twiddling with his fingers. "..when this is all over..maybe you can teach me. You know? The good parts since - I'm still learning and my current teacher is in a coma."

She smiles at the thought of them training together, it would be nice to have someone she likes do that with her. "I'd like that."

They are briefly interrupted by an explosion that shakes the entire room. They both look at each other, though Finn seems a little more aware of what's happening than she does. "..yeah, I kind of let Kylo go."

"It's okay, we can do this. Together."

He smiles at her. "Yeah. Together."

The two rise to their feet calling their weapons to their hands before marching their way to the source of all the chaos. Rey knows exactly where he is and Finn trusts her. They walk to her quarters, the door closed in front of them with a ruckus of destruction pounding on the other side. She can feel his rage growing stronger in frustration as he searches frantically for the books, destroying everything in his way. She felt something like this would happen and hid them just in case. He stops and the room falls silent.

Rey doesn't like how quiet it is. Her room door begins to open, revealing the mess that has been made and the lunatic inside. Kylo Ren stands there with his cackling lightsaber in his hand, his messy hair in his face blocking one of his eyes and only leaving a peak of the other. His chest heaves with each sharp heavy breath he sucks through his teeth, he is only staring at one person. Her. 

This is when she begins to reconsider letting Finn stay beside her. She holds her arm out in front of him as if to shield him. "Finn, you should go. This is between us."

"What? You just said-"

"I know what I said but I can't bare to see someone I care about her hurt again!" She admits. She remembers Snoke handing her the exact dagger her parents were slain with. She saw them die right before her eyes, she can't do it again, she looks at him like this is their last goodbye. It could be, if either of them barely survived their last fight someone would end up dead in this one. "Go. I don't want you to get hurt. You deserve to live."

"And you don't?" He questions. "I'm not letting you die like this, I'm not letting what happened to Leia happen to you too." He ignited his lightsaber and positions himself.

Rey wants to smile and feel good about someone being on her side and wanting the best for her, but not if the cost is their life. She looks at Kylo then looks at Finn, she would have to sacrifice herself. The man charges toward and just as she does so, she pushes Finn into her room and shuts the door locking it so he can't get out.

Kylo pushes her against the wall with the heavy weight of his body. Glaring into her light eyes with his dark cold ones. She is pinned against the wall by her wrists as he seethes.

"Where are the books?!" 

"You can't have them." She taunts him, knowing it'll only make things worse for herself. But like she said, she likes a fair fight and if this will be their last it'll damn sure be a good one.

She slams her head into his then kicks him to the ground igniting her lightsaber. She charges up her overhead swing when he freezes it just before it can strike him. He spins her around then forces her to the floor but she stops herself just in time, hovering over the shiny concrete she can see her own reflection. For some reason she looks different than the person she used to see.

Meanwhile Finn slams himself against the door to burst it open but whenever he gets close to breaking it Rey forces it close again. She doesn't want him to see what happens and she doesn't want him to get involved.


	9. Chapter 9

Finn slams his shoulder into the door, tears running down his face as he hyperventilates. He can't let Rey die, he won't. She's too important to him and she deserves so much better than this. He looked into Bens eyes in that moment and saw the truth, Ben truly is gone. He's not that young man Finn grew up with so long, his partner in crime. He's just evil and that's all there is.

All Finn can hear is lightsabers clashing as Kylo growls aggressively and Rey grunts. It doesn't sound like she's winning and his imagination can only do the worse in this situation. He shoves himself into the door over and over and every time it gets loose it tightens again. He grows frustrated, there is no time for this! Slamming his fist against the door, he screams out her name.

"REY! REY PLEASE! Open the door!" There is no use. He slides to the floor helplessly and cries to himself, feeling defeated. If this is to end the wrong way, the whole galaxy is doomed. The noise in the hall switches to silence and he isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, he doesn't want to think about it.

Suddenly he feels a presence, one he hasn't felt in a long time. He almost fails to recognize it when he looks up and sees the full body apirition of his old master Luke Skywalker standing before him.

The old man smiles at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"There isn't any point..it won't budge."

"Haven't you forgotten who you are? Persistence is in the Skywalker name! Now get up and help your friend!" He demands.

Finn flies back to his feet standing straight like soldier. He wonders why Luke has shown himself now after all this time, was it because of Leia? He doesn't get to ask, Luke is gone before he knows it. His attention returns back to the door where he pushes and pushes and pushes himself into it until it finally bust open. The door falls and slides across the hall once it's down and never gets back up.

He looks around to see no one in sight. Rey was gone and so was Kylo. That only makes him worry even more. He runs to the left hoping that's where they'd be, as he makes his way down the corridors he listens for them. Waiting to hear or see any sign that they were close.

When he finds nothing, he goes another way. Praying to the Force that he isn't too late for anything and that Rey is okay. He can almost feel the pain in her presence from the fight, it isn't good. She's hurt pretty bad but she keeps going.

He follows her presence the the destroyer until he finally finds them in the conference room. Kylo is on the floor with Eeys foot pushing against his chest. Her lightsaber chiseling through his shoulder. But Finn coming in distracts her, bringing her attention to him instead of the foe.

She looks up at him, such confusion in her eyes as to how he got there. She doesn't get to ask when Kylo takes this opportunity to flip her over snatch her lightsaber from her leaving her helpless. She tries to stop him with the force as he swings the lightsaber above his head to strike but he is to strong and pushes through it.

Finn can't bare to watch this and let it all happen, this is his moment to redeeem himself after the academy and the resistance. This time, he will put his life on the line in honor of the padawan and his masters Luke and Leia. It's all for them.

"Stop!" He shouts slowing the man down with the Force. Kylo uses all his energy and strength to push through it making it so much harder for Finn to keep him there. "I won't let you kill her!" He strains.

"You don't even know her!" Kylo chastises.

"I know that her life isn't worth throwing away, no ones is!" He argues. "I don't know who you are, but I know that the man I used to know would never kill anyone. We're not letting you hurt anyone anymore."

"Can't you see she's the one doing that? She killed my mother!"

"Liar!" Rey bites from under him. Her face is completely bruised and there is blood all over her mouth. He's never heard her sound so sinister until now. She spits. "I wasn't even on D'Qar when it happened!"

"She's not even dead." Finn admits. Kylo looks at him, surprise hiding behind the fury in his eyes. "Your story doesn't line up Kylo."

"Kylo?" He pivots his head. Rey used his moment of confusion against him to kick him in the chest as leverage to jump back on her feet. Finn reaches out calling the lightsaber out of his hands allowing Rey to catch it and pin him against the wall. He then ignites his white saber and runs over, both of them pointing their weapons at him.

"It's over, just give up."

"We should kill him." she insists.

"No. We can't. We'll be just as bad as him."

"Yes we can! We have him and if we don't get rid of him now he'll just keep coming back until he gets us all." she warns pushing the tip of her lightsaber closer and closer to his eye. Her teeth clenching against each other. Finn knows she has a history with Kylo and that he should pay for all he's done, but not with death. No one deserves that. The look in Rey's eyes tells him nothing can convince her to stop. So he has to force her.

He places his hand on hers to stop her from pushing the lightsaber any further and looks into her eyes. "Rey, you know this isn't right."

"Sometimes we have to make difficult choices Finn, you're gonna have to learn that."

"Yes, sometimes, but this isn't one of those times Rey! He has a family."

"What family? The people he left to become exactly what they feared he would? You don't get to choose who lives or dies, he can't be saved. Why can't you see that?"

"Because-" he stammers on his words, unsure if she'd even understand because she hasn't lived through his experience. "he's family and I care about him."

"How can you care at all for someone who tried to kill their own mother and manipulated you?" she argues. "All those people you lost on D'Qar were at his fault. Why wouldn't you want him dead?"

She has a point and for a second there, he considers it. Only for a second. He realizes that would make him just like them, a murder with no remorse. He isn't going to let his hatred control him. That isn't who he is and it's not how he was raised. He lowers his lightsaber and shuts it off.

"I will not become a Sith." he says.

Rey smiles at him, shrugging her shoulders. "It was worth a try. But I'm still going to kill him."

His eyes grow watching her pierce the laser into his eye. "Rey no!" he shouts causing her to groan.

"Ugh my gosh." she punches Kylo with the bottom hilt of her saber and knocks him out before turning to him. She is clearly vexed by him. "Why won't you just let me do it? Let the Sith do her Sith thing?"

"Why can't you just lock him up again. That worked right?"

"It did until you let him out." she remind placing a hand on her hip. Kylo's unconscious body falls to the ground at her loss of grip against him.

Finn knows that he kind of ruined things by doing that, but it is what it is at this point. He just wants to spare his life so his parents can be happy knowing he is okay and that he won't hurt anyone else. "I won't do it again."

"I know." she grins. "You know, before you, I've never met a Jedi. But I know most of them weren't even half as persistent as you."

"Maybe. So we're going to put him back in the cell?"

Rey walks over his body and lifts both of his arms up. "I don't know anywhere else to put him, if it were up to me I'd toss him into the galaxy and I would do it if you weren't around. Eventually we're going to have to do something about him. You know keeping him in a cell isolated from the galaxy is probably worse than killing him."

He grabs Kylo's feet and helps her carry him back to the cell he had escaped from. She does have a point, maybe he doesn't have to be locked away from the world. "Let me bring him back to D'Qar. I may not be able to bring him back to the light but maybe his parents can."

"You still have hope after all that's happened? Wow.." she sighs. "I doubt this plan but if it's what you want, I'll help you bring him back."

"Do you really want to?"

"No. But I figured you could use a couple extra hands. You know, since we won't see each other after."

His heart nearly sinks at those words, what did she mean by that? Why wouldn't they see each other again? They are friends, there's no reason they shouldn't keep in touch. "Why do you say that?" he asks after a brief thought. They continue to carry Kylo to the hangar.

"Come on Finn..you know why. We're from two different worlds, we shouldn't even be getting along. There isn't any way for us to remain as we are in this time."

"Yet we are as we are and it's going fine. We're cool, can't we just stay like that?"

"We may be cool now but it's not always going to be that way. There will be times when I'm doing something you don't like - as done before - and we will have to fight each other. You're still a Jedi, and I'm still a Sith..we're not meant to be friends."

"That didn't stop us from becoming friends...You know you could've killed Kylo even after I told you to stop. Why didn't you?"

She loses eye contact with him, her gaze dropping to the floor. "Isn't it obvious from the way you change my perspective with your words? I like you..a lot. I think."

His eyebrows shoot up in bewilderment. This is something he wasn't expecting to hear from a Sith, let alone Rey. He understands how she feels because he's kind of felt the same for her in his own way. He just doesn't know what to say to that. "Really?"

"Yeah and it's been a real tug on my emotions. I've never known a Sith to have feelings for someone, usually the other emotions keep them from getting it. I guess on Jakku something in me changed and I haven't been the same since."

"I started feeling something too, it started on Jakku. Before you I saw the Sith as a bunch of sickos who only cared about themselves."

"We're supposed to be..and I am for the most part. You just..distract me from that."

"That's a good thing." he says.

"For you." she sasses.

"You know Jedi aren't supposed to feel this way towards anyone either."

"Really?" she seems shocked. "I'd think that was one of the big things that was required to be a Jedi. Isn't loving a part of the job?"

"Nope." he shakes his head. "Though, the rules can change since I'm the only Jedi left. Same goes for you."

She snorts. "What? I'm supposed to turn the Sith into some good thing? I don't like that idea and it's not going to sit well with anyone-"

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm saying forget the rules, if we like each other we should be allowed to. No one can stop us."

She takes a moment to think about it, though there isn't much to think about. Then she looks at him a smile beginning to grow at the corners of her lips. "You're right. So.."

"So? Should we kiss now? I feel like that's the appropriate thing to do."

Her cheeks flush red with a smile she can't hide. She giggles. "Yeah."

They both drop Kylo out of their hands and lean in for a kiss with him on the floor between them. A quick peck, their first kiss with anyone ever. A mix of light and dark in the Force swirls around them creating a perfect balance. Although it was simple, it was special. Strange how a Jedi and a Sith can form this type of relationship, no one would ever think this was possible.


End file.
